The Will for Revenge
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: The Gods of Creation are Powerful. Ash and Dawn and Sean, their teacher, have to try and save the void from two of these gods. Can they? The world is in the void and outside it. Gods reside in the void. The gods are immortal and unstoppable. I would say their chances are very high. They are gods in their own soul. This is the story of Voids. Pearlshipping! Oldrivalshipping - Mega..
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction story hope you enjoy! :) Plz R &R**

Explosions kept on ringing in his ears. The whole memory was painful.

"He's gone..." said Ash Ketchum, 21 year old resident of Pallet town.

"Sorry for your loss Ash..." Professor Oak softly stated.

"I will avenge you, Pikachu, you did not die in vain"

* * *

"Great Sage, the Pikachu is dead." said the Grunt.

"And what of the boy" he cruely chuckled.

"I missed the boy, please spare me"

A dark silence took the room and the Great Sage stood up

"In that case I will be merciful." he darkly glared.

"MY FAITHFUL TRIO OF SHADOWS QUICKLY END HIS SAD SAD LIFE QUICKLY TO AVOID HIS PAIN "

"No PLEASE! I will do anything I swear"

"Then in that case go finish the job or ELSE!"

"Yes sir" he meekly replied.

"And tell the boy that we has risen once again and he should fear the wrath of TEAM NEO PLASMA!"

* * *

Nobody knew about the lake… Even Professor Samuel Oak and the Champion Lance had no idea. A hidden lake in Kanto in Pallet town is Ash Ketchum's hiding spot, Only Arceus(of course) and Ash and Pikachu knew about it or so Ash thought.

"What is life and why is it so fragile" Ash sobbed to himself.

"Because life is so fragile you must make the most of it remember what the legendary Mewtwo said ' The circumstance of one's birth are irrelevant it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' " said a mysterious voice from the lake.

"WHO'S THERE COME OUT NOW" Ash screamed.

"Oh sorry for scaring you like that I am…"

A small figure emerged from the lake.

"MUDKIP!"

"How.. How can you talk"

""Ha well you see I was enhanced with aura because Team Plasma tried to kill me and when I died Arceus resurrected me and I was gifted some of his aura. I can read your mind and just to clarify Arceus cannot revive Pikachu."

"Whawha why…"

"It's because Pikachu's time was up but mine was not. It was destiny for Pikachu to die"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE LIAR"

"Ash, it is your destiny to start again. Take me on your journey and we together can bring them back to justice."

"I don't want to have any partner except Pikachu, I am quitting being a Pokemon Trainer"

"Stop, think about what Pikachu wanted." The blue amphibian said

"..."

"You can also bring the girl you like with you as a companion. Dawn is her name right."

" I DON'T LOVE HER SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!"

" I said like you were the one that said love :3 HAHAHA. Don't forget I can read your mind don't let your guilt cloud your better judgement, Think what pikachu wanted."

"Uhhh Fine let's go pick up Charizard"

"NO! You have to start your journey from scratch"

"Then who is my starter"

"Me, I will help and support you"

The blue catfish stood up and nudged itself into Ash's pokeball

The ball shook once and dinged signifying a critical capture.

"Alright, I caught a Mudkip"

Suddenly the ball broke open and Mudkip popped out.

"I prefer staying outside of the pokeball"

"Sure"

"Now let's go tell your girlfriend"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"

"Sure she isn't"

So our heroes set of into the horizon going to start a new quest in a land faraway in the region of Unova!

* * *

 **It sucked i know please R &R for more plz.**

 **Thanks, Mega(my code name)**


	2. Upsetting Surprises

**_Hey Guys Mega here, new chapter. Kinda early but yeah. Hope you enjoy. Please Rate and Review I love reading them. Shoutout to espeon22 for giving me an OC to use in chapter 3. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed it really brightened by day :) Enough Stalling on with the fic:_**

* * *

 **Dawn POV**

Life is full of interesting surprises, however the biggest shock I have ever had was today. Ash Ketchum(my future husband…. hopefully...) came to visit me but that was not the big issue.

"Dawn, Ash is here to see you!" My mom yelled.

"COMING MOM!" I responded internally panicking.

I started to fix my hair in a rush when Piplup pushed me out of my room! The nerve! Sometimes I wonder why I traveled with him. When I went downstairs the first thing I noticed was that Ash seemed to have a facade on that was easily noticeable by me.

I ran up to him and tightly hugged him.

"Dawn, if you keep this up I won't be able to breath" Ash croaked.

"Uhhh Sorry!" I pushed my fingers together looking at the ground.

I looked up and that is when I noticed it. Ash did not have his usual cap on and instead of Pikachu he had a cute Mudkip on his shoulder that seemed to be glowing blue.

"Hey, Ash where is Pikachu and your hat, and where did you get Mudkip from."

His face instantly broke and he burst into tears. I tried comforting him but he seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Dddawnn can we continue this conversation outside in private." He sobbed.

"Sure Ash anything."

I led him to a small park where nobody ever came to.

" Okay let me tell you what happened Dawn. It was a calm peaceful night and Pikachu and I could not sleep so we went for a walk to go visit Brock in Pewter and then go back to Pallet by lunch. However I was ambushed in Viridian forest by a man in Black clothes. He said I was a marked threat to the evil organization he belonged to so he was ordered to take me out. He sent out a Crobat and the only Pokemon I had was Pika….. So I sent him out to battle. The Crobat used cross poison and he OHKO(One hit knock out) him. The man ran up to Pikachu and slit his throat with a pocket knife… I was weak and I don't deserve to be a trainer. "

I started to well up with tears. Ash had done nothing wrong and he was simply attacked like that out of the blue. UGGGHHHH nobody dares mess with my boyfriend… I mean friend who is a boy… uhh nevermind.

"Ash It was not your fault, I don't blame you."

Ash calmed down at those words and laid his head on my shoulder. To be honest it was quite nice. After a few moments he had fallen asleep. A few seconds later , I heard a voice speak directly into my head. He told me that he was mudkip and told me the whole story on how Ash and he met about 10 days ago and how Ash was beginning anew.

It was 10 pm when Ash awoke.

"Uh hey Dawn sorry about that"

"Hey don't worry no need to worry right mudkip"

"Yeah Ash no need to worry" Mudkip said.

That's when Ash told me the most shocking thing of all.

"Dawn, I have decided to go train in a hidden location for 3 years with only my Pokemon, when I finish will you accompany me to Unova. Professor Oak told me that the Organization that hurt Pikachu was hiding there. I am currently too weak to even step foot there. In fact a level 100 Pikachu could have gotten OHKO by a Level 5 Snivy there. No Idea how though."

"Yes I will travel with you, Ash, if you beat me in a battle, but if I win then you will stay.." I smirked.

"Deal"

We headed towards a small battle park. When we arrived we took stances on opposite sides of the field.

"GO Becky" I yelled throwing a cherish ball.

"Oh hey is that the Togepi that hatched from the egg I gave you for your birthday"

"Yea, don't underestimate her"

"Don't worry I won't, so GO MUDKIP" Ash yelled with his battle cry.

"Huh? Why would you use Mudkip, you only recently caught him and I have had Becky for a long time in comparison"

"Uhh well you see I am restarting my journey so I have to create a new team and Mudkip currently is the only one on it. But I am gonna win so believe It!"

"Togepi use metronome" I shouted

A blizzard had struck the area due to the move.

"Mudkip use Surf" Ash countered

Midair the surf collided with the blizzard and similarly with Ash's Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet, the wave froze and crashed onto Becky.

"BECKY NO!"

Becky instantly fainted. Wow who thought a new Pokemon could be so powerful.

"Looks like I win, remember Mudkip is enhanced with Arceus's Aura so he is more powerful than most Pokemon."

I recalled Becky and hugged Ash.

"Three years we meet back at the park. Deal."

"Deal"

I don't remember what came over me but I ran over gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and ran back home.

* * *

 **Wow that was shorter than expected but don't worry Chapter 2 will be out soon and it will be long maybe in a week it will come up but for now this is Dawn's current team that I am revealing:**

 **Becky(Togepi), Piplup, Buneary, Star(Eevee)(Female), More to come tell me Pokemon to add and nicknames please.**

 **Ash:**

 **Mudkip, Anubis(Riolu), I have already decided Ash's team so no need for that.**

 **Also please read the poem I made, I put the link in my profile. Pm me if u have any constructive criticism.**

 **Also I dropped a naruto reference Virtual Cookie to whoever finds it XD** **Until Next time, Mega**


	3. Author's Note

Ok guys hey I have had a ton of you PM me and reviewed from guest accounts saying what Pokemon you want. Also first to Espeon22 I got the idea for Togepi from a reader who pmed me and I liked it, your OCS are coming Chapter 2 which is the next one YAY! and someone asked if you were dating DawnForever101 and i think u can tell us that in a review... It has been only an Hour since chp 1 was posted so to get that many messages was amazing/crazy. Love the support guys keep it up, thanks. So here is Dawn's Decided team:

Snivy(Brittany)

NidoranF(Melody)

Buneary

Piplup

Togepi(Becky)

and finally

Eevee Female(Star)

Ash:

Mudkip

Riolu(Anubis)

Swanna(Shauna)* I might switch this with a rufflet(Brav) so ya sorry if I do cuz like 4 people said rufflet so maybe

Raltz(Ally)* Who ever wanted this should it be gallade or gardevoir Please tell me :)

Darumaka(Damage) *Tyranitartube nice pick man

Zorua(Dahkness)

Chapter 2 will be up As soon as possible the OC's Created by Espeon22 will be Stephen and Ally Perez They will be like Cilan and Iris substitutes so ya

 **Tell me a team for Stephen and for Ally**

Stephen(So far)

abra(Psyer)*Better nickname please

Ally(So Far)

None :P

Until next time, Mega 


	4. Together Forever

**I love posting early don't I. I switched out swanna with a zoroark named Dahkness so ya. Hope you guys like it. I spent all of Ceasar Chavez day writing this. Also I have two co-authors now. They just edit it to make it sound nicer and stuff and to improve Grammar. They go by Sans(Yes he likes undertale), Bell, and me Mega. :)**

 **Thanks to Espeon44 for the OCS**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

(Ash's POV)

As I walked slowly into town, Mudkip perched on my shoulder. I was wearing the traditional Aura Guardian clothing; dark blue cloak, and matching dark blue. The whole town was quiet, All I could hear were my footsteps. I was bruised all over from years of training. I walked over to the park and seeing a girl wearing a white beanie, I drew a sharp intake of breath. I sat next to her on the bench. She was sleeping. I waited….

 **Dawn POV**

It felt like it was 10 PM when I woke up.

"Ash, is that you…"

"...Who else?" He joked. "Come on, let's go home."

(2 Days Pass)

"We're leaving for Unova today. Dawn, you ready?" Ash said.

"Yeah. Just let me get some items real fast."

I encountered the idiot Kenny while running back to my house from the Pokemon Mart. Can you believe the kid as soon as he saw me he said something crazy.

"DeeDee...will you go out with me?"

"Sorry...there's someone else I like..." I quietly whispered.

"NOBODY DARES TURN DOWN ME! GO, EMPOLEON! USE HYPER BEAM ON HER!"

A large blast of huge energy headed straight towards me.

"Mudkip used Water Gun to counter it, " said a mysterious voice.

The seemingly weak blast of water tore the hyper beam apart and crashed into Empoleon fainting it immediately. (A/N: Ash is basically a god in this fanfic XD but he still faces challenges you will see XD )

"Nice one, Mudkip! We need to work on control though," said Ash, popping out of his hiding spot.

"ASH! How dare you come for like three years you have been missing and NOW YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AND TRY TO TAKE DEEDEE AWAY FROM ME!" Kenny screamed.

"Can't you take no for an answer?" Ash said.

Could Ash really gotten that strong destroying a hyper beam and a one shotting a pokemon that quad resists a weak move like water gun! I have no chance. Anyways Kenny ran away in fear screaming like a little school girl when Ash threatened him. I know that over these past few years I have gotten very strong and I can go toe to toe with members of the elite 4 but Ash is possibly stronger than Cynthia.

"Ash how about before we leave for Unova we have a battle 3 on 3"

"Let us go then"

 **Normal POV**

"GO Melody(Nidoqueen)"

"Impressive but not enough to stop us. Show your power Damage(Darmanitan). "

"Use Earthquake, Melody" Dawn called out.

Damage just stood still as the ground around him collapsed it was almost if he took no damage (A/N: haha get it Damage took no Damage… Uh no not funny sorry … I am very corny XD)

"No way that was stab super effective hit from my Nidoqueen.

"Damage use Flare Blitz."

 **Dawn POV**

Melody was on the ground fainted right after one resisted move. No way his strength is off the charts. Hmmm lets see

"Go Becky(Togekiss)"

"So I see Togepi evolved, impressive."

He then recalled Damage and sent Ally(Gardevoir) out. I felt my cheeks go red as he smiled at me waiting for me to go first.

"Becky use Double Team"

A bunch of Illusionary targets popped up around me.

"Simple, Ally use Psyblast"

Becky was down in one hit.

"Ash what move is that never heard of it!" I exclaimed.

"Haha it is a move fusing Psychic and Moonblast. Its very powerful but takes a lot energy to use."

I was amazed very few trainers could pull of a trick like that with their pokemon.

"I am not losing so easily go Empoleon."

"GO Brav(braviary or is it...)!"

" Empoleon use Hydro Cannon finish him with one move!"

"Use Night Slash!"

Huh how could a Braviary learn Night slash.

The attack sliced through the Hydro Cannon and knocked out Empoleon!"

"Nice one Dahkness(Zoroark)"

"I thought it was a Braviary"

"Zoroark has an ability called Illusion. It can copy a Pokemon that I have with me."

"Oh"

Both of us recalled our Pokemon when a mysterious couple approached us.

 **Ash POV**

There was a older man, probably Brock's age, and a woman around my age. The man was very spunky and had extremely dark black eyes that shined and even darker hair. He was wearing a orange and brown leather jacket and he had black jeans on. On his belt he had 3 pokeballs and on his wrist he had a Orange Xtransceiver. The woman seemed timid and friendly. She green eyes and pink hair. She was wearing a blue skirt and a green shirt. On her belt she had 2 pokeballs but she had a Eevee on her shoulder. She had a Pink Xtransceiver.

"Hello we could not help but watch your battle it was quite impressive." Said the man, "My name is Stephen and this is my girlfriend Ally. We were on our way to the cruise to Unova when we spotted you."

"Hey my name is Dawn Berlitz and this is my friend..."

"NO WAY, I recognize him he is the infamous Ash Ketchum who supposedly went missing three years ago! Look Stephen look" Ally exclaimed.

"I sure am looking Ally"

I sweatdropped and said "I am uhh honored that you know me, but I am afraid we have to cut this meeting short we are late to our cruise to Unova."

"Can we go with you we won't be much of an problem Please!"

"Uhh I don't think…"

"Sure you can come Ally" Dawn said glaring at me.

"WHOOO! C'mon Stephen we can travel with them." Ally said.

"Are you sure Dawn? I don't want to be a problem for you two." Stephen said.

"Ahh no biggie I am sure Ash and I would not mind right Ash…"

Wow she is basically forcing me right now…

"Uhh sure I guess"

"Cool"

'You are screwed, Ash' Mudkip told me silently.

"ASH I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE POKEMON BATTLE!" Stephen cried startling us all.

"How about when we get to the ship battle arena, We are running late."

With that I sprinted off leaving them in the dust.

20 Minutes Later

"We made it" I said while the caught their breath.

"How are you not tired Ash" Ally said

"Isolation for 3 years on a mountain where you sprint around it every day preps you"

"Ash lets battle now!" Stephen cried"

"Sure!"

'I feel bad for the kid he doesn't know what he is getting into. He thinks you are just a weak punk Ash.' Mudkip whispered.

"It is fine"

"GO ANUBIS(Lucario)"

I saw a group of girls enter the arena giggling and looking at Anubis.

"GO MAGIC(Alakazam)" Stephen yelled.

Anubis looked at me with a bored look. This was going to be easy.

"Bullet punch"

There was a flash of silver light and Magic was down on the ground out cold. All the girls were giggling and pointing and Dawn was annoyed like she thought I was a showoff. Ally was staring at me with a stupefied look and Stephen just had his mouth open. I recalled Lucario and started walking towards Dawn.

"I underestimated you. Now I see your true power. It is quite amazing how powerful are you."

"I never stopped to measure."

"May I ask a request of you? Can we travel with you through Unova? I assume that you will be travelling through the guys. Ally and I could learn a ton of stuff from you and Dawn. In turn we can prepare meals for you we have worked for the infamous Striaton Restaurant."

"Dawn would you want them to come with use or not. If they are as good in cooking as Brock, I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, it's always fun to make new friends..." Dawn said uncertainly.

"Awesome! YAY WE CAN TRAVEL WITH THEM!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ash, watch out! The group of girls who were giggling and pointing are coming after you. RUN FOR YOUR DIGNITY!" Mudkip whispered from my shoulder.

" I can't run, this is a cruise ship!" Ash exclaimed as he lost his footing for a moment.

''Go hide in Dawn and your cabin. Quickly!"

"Easier said than done," I whispered as I bolted off.

* * *

 **Dawn POV**

Best Day/Night of my life!

Ash spent three hours running away from those fan girls because hehe I locked him out of our room when I changed and forgot to unlock it. When we landed to Unova, Ash, Ally, Stephen, and I hid until all the fangirls left then we got out into Aspertia City. We headed towards the Pokemon Center. We bought two rooms one for Ash and me(YES THEIR WERE TWO BEDS), and a room for Ally and Stephen(They are sharing a bed.)

In the middle of the night Ash woke me up and told me to follow him.

"Ash what happened…"

"You will see…"

We went up a set of stairs to end up at a lookout area. We sat on a bench looking at the beautiful scene before us.

"Dawn I brought you here because I need to tell you have always been the thing that held me together and I doubt you like me back, but Dawn...I love you."

* * *

 **Ash POV**

As soon as I said that I felt Dawn's lips crash into mine. It was warm and passionate.

When we broke apart for air she said, "I love you too silly".

"Dawn we'll be together forever… I love you"

"Together forever."

* * *

 **Very very Cheezy. As u guys can see i made this decently long but I hope you enjoy :) chapter 3 should be out by sunday or before if i feel good :)**

 **Oh and Review Review Review**

 **Until next time, Mega**


	5. The Story of Aura

**Hey guys Mega, posting early again... Can you please tell me in a review if you are willing to beta and fix up errors in my story. Also I want to thank Sans for helping me on this story. Starting the next chapter the story is going to go a lot slower and more detail will be added. At the end of this I will add Ash and Dawn's final team. And Stephen and Ally's current team. ALSO HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon. :(

* * *

 **(Ash POV)**

When I awoke, I saw Dawn sleeping in my arms. So it wasn't a dream.

'Hey nice Ash I thought that with how dense you were you would never get a girl.' Mudkip said.

"Shhh, You might wake her up and I am not dense" I whispered back.

Her sleeping face was kinda cute. Oh wow, why am I thinking things like this. I laid her down and covered her with a blanket. I went and got dressed to go train. Even though it was 4 am it is never too early to train or so I thought. My sleep schedules for the past 3 years have been erratic. I would wake up at dawn sometimes to go train or I would try to sleep through the day until of course Anubis and Mudkip attack me until I wake up. Sheesh now that I think about it they are so mean.

About 5 hours of training with Dahkness later I heard a scream. I ran back into the Pokemon Center and into our room because that is where the sound came from.

"ASH SILVER KETCHUM, MUDKIP HAS TOLD ME YOU WENT OUT TO TRAIN AT 4 AM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

"Sorry…'

"What is all the commotion in there" Nurse Joy exclaimed from outside, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no Nurse Joy… Sorry it.." I said.

Right after I said that Dawn walked over to me and stomped on my foot and pushed me out of the room. Sheesh as her boyfriend I do not deserve to be treated that way.

'Oh yes you do, you are the worst boyfriend ever!' Mudkip said.

"If you read my thoughts one more time Mudkip, I will stuff a Aura Sphere right down your throat."

'Then do it wimp'

"That's it" I said charging up a Aura Sphere.

Right at that moment Dawn opened the door and noticed the Aura Sphere charging in my hand..

"Uhhhh uhhhh Dawn."

"Care to explain why you can use Aura Sphere, a POKEMON MOVE!"

'Rest in Piece Ash' Mudkip said as he ran away into Ally and Stephen's room. That idiot!

"Let's go inside the room. I will explain."

"You better." She said bitterly.

"Let me start from the beginning, 3000 years ago during the great war, there was a clan called the Archaea Clan(A/N: Named after a bacteria yes Lol). They were given the power of Aura by Arceus. It was passed down as a bloodline trait. But when AZ became king, he put a seal on them locking all potential aura. The Seal was called the Seal of the Shinazoa. However the clan split into two pieces because some of the clan were too strong and the seal would not hold. So it was split into the Ketchaoua Clan and the Shinazoa Clan. The Shinazoa Clan faithfully served the king and later the seal on them was loosened. They then became known as the Shinji Clan. Afterwards, the Ketchaoua Clan had a seal put on them too, however by Arceus. He said that they need the seal because for the next 2000+ years they need to keep a low profile away from the Shinji Clan. The Ketchaoua Clan was renamed into the Ketchum Clan. 6 Years ago when I went to the Tree of Life I met a lucario who thought I was Sir Aaron one of the Ketchaoua Clan. I had the same power as Aaron did just it was Sealed. Later when I had to help Mew and Lucario, the Seal broke. When I went to go training 3 years ago, I had stumbled apon Riley who wanted me for a few days. We arrived to the home of the Riolu who we saved from Hunter J. The Old man who took care of Riolu told me this whole story. Riolu decided to travel with me and he communicated with aura to me that his real name is Anubis. He trained me while I trained with him to master Aura." I concluded.

"Kinda long but I think you understand right."

She stayed silent for a moment.

"So you are apart of the Ketchum clan. But Paul's last name is Shinji is he apart of the Shinji Clan."

"Possibly, are you mad with me…."

"No Ash I still love you I will no matter what." She softly said, " You should've told me this earlier."

"Sorry, I love you too. Let's go we need to get breakfast"

I gave her a chaste kiss and started to head towards the door. As soon as I opened it, Ally and Stephen fell into the room.

"Uhhh, Uhhh, Sorry sorry Ash senpai. We won't tell anybody we promise." Ally stumbled.

"Were you two eavesdropping?"

"Mudkip are they telling the truth."

'Yes they won't tell anyone, they are trustworthy.'

"How how can he talk." Stephen said. "Whoa"

"Long story short he was brought back to life by Arceus and he was given the ability to talk and more…"

"Wow…. you two are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Yea ASH sure is a handful of surprises" she glared at me.

Just then my stomach grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Let's go get some food from the Pokemon Center Kitchen and check out." Stephen said.

"C'mon babe" I said bolting out.

 **(Dawn POV)**

"Wait a moment.. You two said you were not dating…." Ally said suspiciously

"Uh well we confessed last night…" I said bolting out of the room after Ash not wanting to continue the conversation."

As soon as I got there Nurse joy told us there was no more food in the Cafeteria.

"Great I am starving" Ash whimpered..

"You're ALWAYS starving." I said as Stephen and Ally entered.

"There is all you can eat Breakfast Buffet down the street."

"YEAH!" Ash said as he bolted off.

"Great that place is going to bankrupt because of Ash…"

Nurse joy, Stephen, and Ally erupted into laughter.

(2 hours pass)

"Now where is the gym" Ash said.

"It is right over their" Stephen said pointing towards the trainer school.

"That is a trainer school" Ash replied.

"Come with us we will go check it out."

When we reached the trainer school and went to the back we discovered a Gym. However the surprise was the person currently challenging the Gym.

"Go Ursaring" the trainer shouted…

"Go Stoutland" the Gym Leader cried…

"URSARING USE HYPER BEAM"

The Gym leader's Stoutland was down and out. The trainer was none other than Paul Shinji. He grabbed the badge and TM from the Leader and stormed out. Only sparing a glance at Ally and Ash.

The Gym leader recalled Stoutland and put him in a healing machine. Three seconds later, he called out next challenger and Stephen stepped up.

"State your name and town that you came from" the referee shouted.

"Stephen Perez from Ecruteak City."

"Then let the One on One singles match begin"

"Go Magic" Stephen cried

"Go Stoutland" the Leader shouted.

"Magic use Signal Beam to try to confuse him"

A beam of green and blue energy hit Stoutland confusing him.

"YES it worked" Stephen shouted, "Now use Psychic!"

The giant normal type could not get a single attack in as it was heaved into a corner and fainted.

"Ugh three powerful challengers in a row, what a day!"

" The winner of this match is Stephen Perez from Ecruteak City" the Referee said.

"My turn" Ash shouted, as Stephen collected his badge and TM .

 **(Ally POV)**

Ash walked onto the field as the Leader healed his Stoutland.

"I want a three on three battle."

The gym leader and referee started at Ash.

"Uhh sure, you realize that is harder right" the Referee said.

"Yeah harder it is, the more fun." Ash said, as Stephen took out a notebook and took notes on Ash's battle style.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Please announce your name and your place of origin." The referee announced.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town"

"THE ASH KETCHUM" the leader yelled!

"Uhhh yeah? What is the big deal."

"Just a word of advice be careful at Castelia City." He said.

"Let the 3 on 3 Singles match begin."

As soon as the referee said that a group of fangirls entered the gym looking expectantly at Ash.

"Go Brav" Ash cried.

"Go Stoutland, use Body slam."

"Use Double team, Brav"

The Stoutland hit a Illusion and crashed into the ground.

"Use aerial ace."

With that Stoutland had fainted for the 4th time in a row.

"Impressive but let's see what you want to do against this!" The gym leader cried sending out a Watchhog.

"Brav use Aerial Ace."

"Hyper Fang against him quick."

The two Pokemon stuck each other and a the resulting force created an explosion. When the dust cleared Brav flew out appearing to have taken no damage and Watchhog had fainted. I knew Ash was a great trainer, but I did not know that he was this strong.

"Well then it is time for my most powerful Pokemon , Get ready. GO SLAKING."

The lazy pokemon came onto the field and yawned.

"Use Revenge"

"Brav use fly" Ash cried.

Braviary dodged the attack and flew very high into the sky. A few seconds later he pounced on Slaking. However, Slaking stood strong albeit at 5 hp.

"Slaking we need to finish this quick, Use revenge!"

If Brav doesn't get out of the way that will do double the damage Brav did to Slaking which was quite a bit.

"Brav hold your ground."

Ok it is official Ash is a crazy lunatic. When the attack stuck I was sure it was over. However Brav came out unfazed and Slaking was panting heavily… Ash you and you pokemon are gods….

"Nice job Brav, now use Aerial Ace"

Slaking was stuck with a extremely fast attack from Brav and he was down for the count.

"Brav we need to perfect that speed you are doing well though. Nice Job you did awesome." Ash said returning Brav into his Dusk ball.

Ash took the badge and TM, giving a kiss to Dawn left with Stephen leaving the Gym Leader and Referee shocked.

 **(Dawn POV)**

'Ash run for your DIGNITY the fangirls are at it again' Mudkip said quietly to Ash.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Ash yelled as he ran away.

Haha I am evil, just as he started to run away I tripped him and left him there to face the judgement of the fangirls. If he didn't have Mudkip to use dig to escape from the girls, he would probably regret ever travelling with me.

"DAWNNNN!" He yelled chasing after me.

 **(Ally POV)**

"Those two are so childish" I said, "I'm so glad that you and I don't have to deal with those fangirls."

"Yeah, now CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" Stephen yelled running after Ash and Dawn.

I was just about to run up to them when the boy named Paul Shinji came to talk to me.

"Are you Ally Lopez?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend…?"

"Uhh two things: I don't know you and Stephen is my boyfriend. So no" I said running off.

I could of sworn I heard him swear.

(4 hours later)

 **(Dawn POV)**

We stopped at the gate intersecting the route and Virbank City to catch our breath, except for Ash of course he was up and ready to run again. As we headed into the city, a group of men in black garment ran past us and back into the route we just came from…

"HEY! STOP!" Ash yelled. "Those men…. They are wearing the same suit as the man who killed Pikachu…."

* * *

 **Hope the story of Clans was not butchered to badly. :(**

 **I also removed Gardevoir from Ash's team. Sorry :(**

Ash's team - Mudkip - He will evolve eventually.

Damage(Darmanitan)

Anubis(Lucario)

Dahkness(Zoroark)

Brav(Braviary)

SPECIAL POKEMON - TRY TO GUESS IT

Dawn's Team - Brittany(Superior)

Becky(Togekiss)

Star(Espeon)

Empoleon

Melody(Nidoqueen)

Lopunny

Stephen's Team - Magic(Alakazam)

Kyuubi(Ninetales)

Chomper(Garchomp)* Give me a better nickname

Undecided

Undecided

Undecided

Ally's Team -

Moonlight(Eevee - Shiny)

Glitch(Dragonair)* Named after GlitchXCity the utuber

Scizzah(Scizor)

Undecided

Undecided

Undecided

 **Please tell me what pokemon/nickname you want for the undecided ones.**

 **Until next time - Mega**


	6. The First Knight of Shinji

**Hey guys Mega here with a new Chapter. The Chapter sounded better in my head so sorry if it is bad. In this chapter some questions are answered about team Neo Plasma and the grand Festival begins. Thanks a ton for every one who reviewed last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. :) XD**

 **Also I forgot to include this:**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 24**

 **Dawn :22**

 **Stephen: 28**

 **Ally: 25**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **(Dawn POV)**

Ash dropped everything and pursued after the men in black garment.

"MURDERERS! I WILL GET YOU" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Stephen, Ally, and I chased after Ash and found him in an empty area full of leaves. The grunts had surrounded him with Woobat.

"Go DAMAGE, Use flare blitz."

In a second the bats looked like they were Rotisserie Chicken. From the shadows a mysterious figure emerged.

"Impressive Ketchum, but don't mess with us."

"WHO ARE YOU STOP HIDING LIKE A WIMP" Ash screamed

The shadowy figure popped out. He was wearing a black suit of armor.

"I am the First of the Four Knights of Shinji, Paul Shinji" He grinned, "I assume you know the Second Knight, Tobias Shinji?"

"Whoa, Paul stop playing bad guy and get back here."

"I am serious, THE SHINJI CLAN SHALL GAIN POWER BY SERVING TEAM NEO PLASMA, and nobody can get in our way."

"I will stop you Paul, you cannot turn to the dark side."

"Then battle me here and now Ketchum"

'Ash, his mind is deluded. It appears that somebody had conducted tests on him" Mudkip whispered.

"I got it 3 on 3."

"Deal, GO URSARING"

This Pokémon appeared to be different that normal Pokémon. Its face was contorted into rage and he was surrounded with a purple aura. Ash please be careful.

"Damage use flare blitz"

"Ursaring counter it with GIGA IMPACT"

The resulting collision caused a giant explosion kicking up the leaves and dust. When the chaos settled, Damage had scratches all over, but Ursaring was completely fine…

"Use arm thrust Ursaring"

"Use bounce." Ash cried

Damage leaped into the air dodging Ursaring attack, and slammed into Ursaring. The bear heaved and fell. When it got up it look as bad as Damage did.

"Damage, quick while he is recovering, use Flare blitz."

Ursaring was hit with a red and blue flaming Damage. Ursaring was down again, but slowly got up.

"URSARING YOU FOOL use hyper beam."

"Damage flamethrower counter stance"

Damage break danced on the floor ejecting flames which chopped up the hyper beam destroying most of it.

"Nice job, now use fire blast" Ash cried.

"Ursaring use Darkness Oblivion." Paul yelled.

The Darkness overwhelmed the flames and Damage was hit. The blast was so powerful Damage hit the back wall and fainted.

"Now do you see my power Ketchum, nobody can compare to me not even the Champion. I am unstoppable"

Ash remained quiet. He started laughing.

"You really think you are unstoppable. Then let me prove you wrong. GO BRAV."

"Hahaha, use stone edge." Paul cried.

"Brav dodge to the left and use Toxic!"

The purple goo struck Ursaring activating its Guts ability but doing tons of damage.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul screamed

"Brav now quickly while he is charging, use Foul Play"

Ursaring sprawled out on the ground fainted.

"Useless… GO Electivire."

"Brav use toxic."

"Thunder"

A bolt of lightning struck Brav transforming it into a Zoroark. He launched purple goo, which struck Electivire harming him every turn.

"Impressive deception Ketchum but not good enough. USE FIRE BLAST"

"Use Shadow Ball to counter." Ash cried.

The flames and the darkened ball of doom hit. The explosion knocked Dahkness off his feet, but left Electivire unharmed.

"Electivire quick, while he is down, use DARKNESS OBLIVION!" Paul screamed out.

Dahkness was thrashed violently around when the impending ball of doom struck him. Eventually Zoroark stopped thrashing and fainted.

"You did well Dahkness" Ash whispered recalling him back into the Pokeball.

"Well buddy it is your turn. We need to win, for Pikachu…. GO MUDKIP!"

Mudkip hopped off of Ash's shoulder and into the battle field.

"Hahahahaha a weak unevolved Pokémon, it doesn't even have ground type added to it yet."

"I think you would be surprised, USE WATERFALL"

A giant torrent of water slammed into Electivire putting him at dangerously low hp.

"ELECTIVIRE YOU IDIOT USE DARKNESS OBLIVION AND FINISH HIM OFF!"

"Mudkip use hydro-nucleus to counter it" Ash yelled out.

6 portals appeared around Mudkip and through them the most powerful torrents of water I have ever seen struck the doom ball destroying it and fainting Electivire.

Paul was speechless. He stared at Ash and then called out his final and strongest Pokémon.

"GO Hexoses(Haxorus)" he cried, "Use Dragon Dance and then Outrage!"

"Mudkip dodge and use waterfall."

However because of the Dragon Dance's speed boost, Hexoses struck Mudkip with a giant and extremely powerful blow putting Mudkip at 1 HP.

"You have lost Ketchum" Paul darkly chuckled, "Use Outrage, again."

Right when Hexoses was about to hit Mudkip, there was a flash of white light and Hexoses was lying In the corner fainted, and in Mudkip's place was a Marshtomp.

"WHOOO Mudkip you evolved. NICE!"

The most clutch of wins I have ever seen in my life. :o

"No way, lucky, I will fall back for now, but remember this the Four Knights of Shinji will destroy you." And with that he disappeared back into the shadows.

"YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Ash screamed.

"Ash, calm down, he is gone" I calmly whispered into his ear, "let's go back to Virbank".

 **(3 hours Later)**

We had arrived to Virbank and got a room. When Ash and I went exploring we discovered something incredible. The first contest ever in Unova was starting up in Virbank in 3 hours. We rushed back to tell Ally and Stephen. Apparently, Ally is a coordinator so this was awesome news for her. We got ready in 2 hours (Record Time) and went to register.

"ALLY LOPEZ, please come to the stage." The announcer called.

"Good luck, Ally, it is your turn." I smiled brightly knowing she would try her hardest.

 **(Ally POV)**

"GO Positive(Minun) make a substitute and use nuzzle on it. Then use thunder around it."

A dinosaur-like doll was created, and it was nuzzled by Positive. The nuzzle caused the substitute to turn yellow and sparking. Then a bolt of lightning, from the sky struck the area around the substitute causing the floor to illuminate and the substitute to burst into confetti. Clapping and applause was heard all around.

"Remarkable 9/10" said the first judge.

"Impressive 8/10" said the second judge.

"Amazing 10/10" said the final judge.

I thanked them and went back. Dawn and Stephen were waiting for me.

"Amazing job, Ally" Stephen said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah Ally, you did great!" Dawn said.

"DAWN BERLITZ YOUR UP"

 **(Ash POV)**

I was waiting and watching from the corner, when Dawn came out clutching her Pokeball, I was tempted to run up to her and compliment her on her… well her everything, but I resisted.

"Go Star(Espeon), use double team and then get all the clones to use swift at the center."

12 clones of Star were made, each of them shooting out 6 stars(A/N: Hahaha Star shooting stars. Hehehe, too corney, ah well). The stars collided and created a beautiful rainbow.

"Now use combo Psylight"

Then suddenly 6 Star used moonlight on the rainbow and the other 6 used Psystrike. The resulting collisions created a beautiful array of color, light, and beauty. Finally the other 11 clones exploded into confetti leaving Star at the center. I got up and cheered so loud I drowned out the crowd.

"REMARKABLE 10/10" the first judge said.

"IMPRESSIVE 10/10" the second judge said.

"AMAZING 10/10" the third judge said.

See even the judges agree that she is remarkable, impressive, and amazing. The only thing they left out was beautiful. I ran back to the waiting room to meet Dawn. She noticed me can rushed at me, hugging me.

"Dawn, you were amazing, those judges are dumb. You deserve 1000000/10."

She giggled and said "Hey, I am not the only amazing one, Mr. Oneshot Gym Leader Pokemon."

"Hehe yeah I guess, my Diamond."

Right when she was going to respond dumb Stephen interrupted.

"Are you guys done flirting."

We both blushed and looked away.

"Anyways round two starts in 10 minutes. Let's see who we are paired up against." Ally said

The board said only 4 people made it into the second round. Dawn(of course), Ally, Jessilina(Totally not Jessie from Team Rocket), and Alex(OC).

Ally was paired up against Jessilina and Dawn was against Alex.

Ten minutes later Ally and Jessilina got on opposite sides of the field.

"Go Midnight(Eevee)" Ally called out.

Eevee, being a pokemon outside of its Pokeball did not enter in with a design.

"Go Arbok(A/N: In this fic Jessie and James never abandoned their Arbok and Weezing, This is important later on. XD)"

"Midnight use psychic"

"Arbok, you resist that stand and take that!" Jessilina cried.

Everyone in the stadium deadpanned at that. This woman needed to learn her type chart. Everyone knows that Psychic types are good against Poison types. Anyways… Arbok Immediately fainted from that attack and Jessilina was struck from the competition.

 **(I AM SKIPPING DAWN"S BATTLE WITH ALEX. LET US JUST SAY SHE WON EASILY. XD)**

Dawn and Ally got on other sides of the field.

"Go Midnight"

"Go Becky"

The two pokemon glared as the battle started.

"Becky use Moonlight to power up you moonblast and then launch it." Dawn cried.

"Midnight counter with dark pulse."

The moonblast was too much for the pulse and destroyed it and then crashed into eevee doing massive amounts of damage.

Ally's points dropped by half.

"Quick Midnight use extreme speed."

With speed that rivaled Anubis, Midnight ran and struck Becky causing Dawn's points to drop a quarter.

"Ok Becky lets finish this with a quick air slash."

Right when the attack was about to strike Midnight dodged causing Dawn to lose points. The timer rang. Everyone looked expectantly at the monitor. It showed Dawn with slightly more points than Ally, giving Dawn the Virbank Ribbon.

"YEA DAWN YOU ARE THE BEST." I yelled making everyone in the room think I am a weirdo. Dawn only blushed and took the ribbon.

* * *

Location: ?

"Great Sage, Ketchum still lives and his Marshtomp is quite extraordinary." Paul said.

"So the assassin failed in his mission 3 years ago and the one of the last survivors of the Ketchum Clan remain." The cloaked man said.

"Yes sir."

"Make sure he is ambushed by Tobias and some admins when he reaches Nimbasa City. He must die."

"Yes sir…."

* * *

 **Was it good, bad, decent, amazing, or meh. Please Review. Next Chapter should be up on Tuesday. This Chapter was kinda rushed so sorry about that. I had a ton homework so I rushed this so I could finish my homework. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS. So yah. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Plot is going to progress again in chapter 6 which is a chapter from here. Next time we will be doing the gym battle and yeah. ALSO I AM WORKING ON A ONE SHOT WHICH SHOULD BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK THE CREDIT TO THE IDEA IS FROM A GUEST ACCOUNT. :( EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING FROM A GUEST ACCOUNT PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN PM YOU. Thanks :) XD**

 **Until next time**

 **\- Mega**


	7. Mindscape

**Don't kill me... Sorry late chapter :( Blame AP Physics hw. This chapter is very confusing but it is important for plot :| SO yeah  
SOrry **

**sorry**

 **sorrrrrrrry abt bad chp I HAVE XTREME WRITERS BLOCK**

DISCLAMER: I dont own pokemon but if I did I would have Serena die and Ash and dawn date(and get married the same episode) :) LEL

\- Mega

* * *

 **Location: ?**

 **(Normal POV)**

Everything he touched died…

"Ghetsis, my puppet, I assume the plan is going along well."

"Yes, Master," the Great Sage said kneeling down at his master's feet.

"Light creates shadows, and cannot survive without darkness. However Darkness can overwhelm light and that is our goal. Remember that!"

* * *

 **Location: Virbank Gym**

 **(Dawn POV)**

"OH YEAH LET'S GO ROXIE. I AM GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU." Ash screamed.

Nobody, but the people next to him heard him. The gym had loud music that drowned out everything. Ash, enraged ran up to the gym leader, Roxie, and had Marshtomp destroy the speakers.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE, ROXIE OF VIRBANK GYM." He shouted.

Dead silence. The young gym leader got up and pushed him aside.

"Your weak kid, too weak to battle me."

"You will be getting free prize money if you beat me though, right, if you think you are so strong." Ash shot back.

"Fine, and if I win you have to give me all your money."

"DEAL. 3 on 3"

 **(Ash POV)**

She called me weak, now she will have to pay for her statements.

We got up on opposite sides of the battle field.

"GO Muk!" She shouted.

"Go Marshtomp"

She started to laugh.

"You really think you can beat me with a unevolved Pokemon like that, you are worse than you look"

"Marshtomp use surf." I called out.

"Muk use sludge bomb." She smirked back.

The crushing wave slammed into the poisonous bomb destroying it and slamming into the sludge monster.

Muk was knocked back and fainted…

"No way…. He was my best Pokemon in terms of special defense, just who are you."

"I am someone who knows not to judge a book by it's cover." I smartly replied.

"I forfeit, the match and the badge, there is no way in the hall of origin (A/N: Pokemon heaven) , I can win."

I collected the badge from Roxie and snuck out with Dawn. We had not told Stephen and Ally we had come. We left them at the Pokemon Center, we were heading back to greet them when we heard loud boom.

 **(Dawn POV)**

We followed the noise down to the Virbank Complex. The place was frozen and sitting their was Team Rocket with a ice cannon. Stephen and Ally were also their yelling and attacking Team Rocket to get them to stop.

"It is the twerp, let's grab the Pikachu and run!"

….

"Wait, where is the Pikachu.

Ash's face contorted into anger. He launched rapid fire aura spheres at the trio causing them to blast away into record time…

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Where were you two we went looking for you and stumbled upon these nimrods." Ally said.

"We went to the Gym to battle the leader, Ash couldn't wait for you guys."

They kept silent…

"It's fine… but this morning with you guys gone Paul captured us…"

"How did you escape, are you guys ok?"

Ash remained silent.

"We did not escape."

"DAWN QUICKLY!"

Ash called out Brav and we got on his back and flew away.

"Ash what was wrong…" I questioned scared of how Ash was reacting.

"Those were clones of Stephen and Ally, I traced their Aura signal. They never did escape from Paul. They are in Nimbasa… We need to get their asap."

My eyes widened.

"Are they going to be fine?" I whimpered like a scared school girl.

"If we save them in time… I hope so…"

* * *

 **Location : Nimbasa City underneath the ferris wheel.**

 **(Stephen POV)**

"I hope that Ash and Dawn don't fall into Team Neo Plasma trap." Ally whispered.

"If I could tell them one thing it would for them not to come and try to save us, we were too weak and we have put them into danger by being bait." I whispered back.

"QUIET, ugh why do I have to do grunt work." A man with blue hair. (A/N: ADMIN OF TEAM NEO PLASMA")

"Because James ever since we left Team Rocket and joined Team Neo Plasma as Admins we have to preserve our legacy. Just go with it and soon we could get a promotion." Said a red haired woman.

"Yeah the copies of us in Virbank Complex had our exact aura signature so they had no idea. I can't wait until we capture them and if we do, We can finally get our promotion and into the Executive tree where Meowth is, right Jessie." James said.

"Yeah... " she trailed off.

Silence...

"How do you think Meowth is doing… I really hope he is doing fine…" Jessie suddenly said.

"I hope so too." James whispered back.

Suddenly the trapdoor burst open and a black armored Knighted strolled in with 5 masterballs and one odd shaped pokeball on her belt. The Pokeball had a Infinity sign engraved with the team Plasma sign on it.

* * *

 **Location : Castelia City**

 **(Great Sage POV)**

"Sir the plan is in action, we have set up right across the Gym…" the first cloaked member of the triad facing me.

"With light, darkness cometh… With darkness, death cometh." I whispered into the shadows.

* * *

 **Location : Pokemon Center Castelia**

 **(Dawn POV)**

That ship made me so nauseous. We finally reached Castelia city. We flew to a ship, SS Velomanic, and we set sail to Castelia. Suddenly when we reached the Pokemon Center, and I collapsed. I was placed our rooms bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Location : Dawn's Dreams?!**

Where was I... I was standing in a dark empty void with two eyes staring at me.

"Welcome to the mindscape, Dawn." a melodious voice came from the owner of those eyes

"Are you…" I stuttered.

"Yes I am Cresselia. I have come to talk to you. You see the whole world is in danger. Team Neo Plasma is very powerful and you and your boyfriend have been chosen to stop them. I will remain in your mindscape and wherever you are and when ever I will be here to talk to you. When you wake up there will be a small feather necklace around your neck. Never take it off. This is my connection to you. If you need me you can summon me to battle."

"Why me not Ash… He only has 5 Pokemon."

"You see I have never analyzed Ash for myself, however he will be chosen by another Legendary soon. My Pokeball is on your belt it will have a Infinity sign and a S on it. Take care Dawn, remember just think about me and you basically can talk to me. It will be like I am your inner self. I see everything you see, hear what you hear, and know what you think. Be careful and make sure nobody finds out about me until I tell you. Not even Ash….."

"... I don't know what to say this is all confusing... " I murmured.

"Thanks anyways great legendary."

"Call me Cresselia."

"Okay!" I grinned at the legendary figure before me.

* * *

 **Location: Hall of Origin**

 **(ORIGINAL ONE POV)**

"Let the Council of Legends begin." I said.

"Cresselia has bonded with Dawn Berlitz, father." Rayquaza shouted.

"There is no need to yell brother" Regigigas said.

"There is always a need to YELL" Rayquaza shouted back.

"SILENCE RAYQUAZA LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" I bellowed.

"Yes father…" he murmured

"When shall Ash Ketchum, bond with one of us… and which one will it be… Shall it be Rayquaza or me.." Lugia asked.

"None of you…. I have someone else in mind for him…" I smirked

"Who is more deserving…"

"I shall be his Partner…." I said laughing…

Everyone gasped.

"Two things father. The boy does not deserve power that is of you level and are you not with the The Chosen One already…"

"The Chosen One was never my trainer simply a human friend someone who had power that surpassed all of yours. He is a different case. Ash Ketchum is The Chosen One's son…"

* * *

 **Location: ?!**

 **(? POV)**

"So my brother the Original has had one of his daughters bond with that weak excuse of a trainer, am I right Ghetsis."

"Bring me the 4th Knight, I must talk to her about the Essence of Death, she must absorb it."

He gasped.

"SIRE that is MUCH TOO DANGEROUS."

"Yes sire."

"How dare you disobey me…." I darkly glared, narrowing my eyes to slits.

"Ppppplease forgive me sire, I will never disobey you again." He stuttered.

"You have one last chance" I said with a glare that would make any grown man pee their pants.

He turned and left the dimension gates, leaving me alone too my thoughts. Soon they shall die… You shall not live Chosen One. Your son dies first…

* * *

 **SO that got dark quik... Ughhhh...**

 **Anyways guys im lovin the support :)**

 **Thanks to Espeon44 for the OCS**

 **Dawn Ketchum: I will put N in the story later on as a important plot device :) thx for review**

 **AshxDawnAddicted: Thanks for the review I will try to improve my content every chapter XD**

 **Rams30 - Please make an account so i can pm you :) Thanks I am still working on your oneshot request. :)**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN AND FAV/FOLLOW :)! LOVE THE SUPPORT :)**

 **Next update is on Monday. The One shot request is on tuesday or wednesday. :)**

 **Please review and yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

 **:D XD :) :0 BYE**

 **Until Next time**

 **\- Mega**


	8. The Second Knight of Shinji Part 1

**Oooo... Sorry about having a late update but I had a real world issue. :'( Luckily it is resolved and I can go and finish this story. :) This chapter I think is my longest yet and I feel like I did the best on it. Also AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER I HAVE A IMPORTANT NOTE EVERBODY NEEDS TO READ!**

 **Disclamer : I do not own Pokemon but I do own uhhh my... uhhhh... Calculator?**

Enough Stalling Enjoy the chapter:

 **Also AGAIN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER I HAVE A IMPORTANT NOTE EVERYBODY NEEDS TO READ!**

* * *

 **Location: ?**

 **(Great Sage POV)**

I walked down the stairs into the world of the dead. It seemed as if the whole world was collapsing around me every step I took deeper. I reached the deepest cavern where there was nothing, but darkness...

"Very well my puppet Ghetsis, I assume you have brought me news of the location of the Chosen One…." The Lord of Darkness said to me.

"Yes, my lord" I whispered kneeling down at the figure before me, "The Original One has taken him into the Hall of Origin where he is protected by the Council of Legends."

"Just as I suspected. He probably is going to access the Ender mindscape of the Ketchum boy, Ash Silver Ketchum soon, we must….." The lord trailed off, "Go get me the boy and have the 4th kill him if the 2nd and 3rd cannot… I will not risk losing this war."

"Yes my lord." I said getting up and leaving the neverending void of darkness.

 **Location: Castelia City**

 **(Dawn POV)**

I woke up from the mindscape. Ash was holding my hands. His hat was low almost as if he was crying…

"Ash, honey, what is wrong?" I questioned gently.

He jolted up in surprise. His face melted into a slideshow of emotions. First surprise, then confusion, then utter joy.

"YOU ARE ALIVE?!" He jumped up prancing around.

"Yeah… Why would I not be?" I questioned.

"Your heartbeat stopped" he whispered….

"Oh…." I whispered back almost tempted to tell him about Cresselia.

"Dawn… we have to go….. Now…." he said clearly distressed.

"Why…" I questioned.

"Stephen and Ally are being tortured." He whispered clearly upset. "Their Aura signals are shaky meaning they are clinging onto life."

I drew a sharp intake of breath, "NO! , ….." I yelled breaking down into tears.

Suddenly the world collapsed around me…

 **Location: Mount Silver**

 **(Original One POV)**

"Hello the Chosen One…" I murmured to the powerful human before me.

"Arceus how many times have I told you to call me Sean, c'mon man!"

"Today is a day for formality, because today my brother is launching the war."

He bolted up straight.

"We must kill him…"

"No we must end it peacefully."

"Ending it peacefully will never work… You know your brother, Shidearimasu, will not fall peacefully, he is not rational."

"EVEN SHIDEARIMASU CAN BE RATIONAL! THIS WAR WILL BE ENDED BY YOUR SON, ASH!" I shouted getting angry at my friend's logic.

"No Arceus, he is not strong enough.." Sean said…

"Let him try…. If things go wrong you can help him…" I whispered back.

"Then this meeting is over, Lord Original." He said disappearing away.

That man, always the one to end conversations in order to go train….

 **Location: Nimbasa City Gates**

 **(Dawn POV)**

I woke up, in the Nimbasa city gates.

"Ash, how did we get here."

"We were teleported by something, I was unconscious, I just woke up."

"Oh, well let us go!" I said bolting towards the entrance to the city.

"NO WAIT" Ash yelled.

"What happened?!" I asked

"I can feel the presence of a multitude of people standing outside the gate, waiting to ambush us, get your Pokemon ready." He said getting into a battle stance.

Marshtomp and he were waiting for me, so I called out Empoleon.

"OK, Marshtomp use Hydro Pump at the Exit."

A torrent of water hit the area we were heading towards.

When we walked into the city, we saw a flow of Team Neo Plasma grunts getting pushed away by the water.

Ash calmly strutted out with his aura flaring around him.

"Cresselia, what has happened?" I spoke into my mind.

" **Your boyfriend, Ash, was going to be ambushed. However due to his aura he was able to spot them out."** the legendary responded.

"Thanks, but I meant about plan we discussed."

" **Ohhh, that is what you meant. Well if you wanted to know the plan is going perfectly. He has been chosen. However the details and who he was chosen by. Hey you better get going I sense someone coming to attack."**

I looked ahead to see a masked man in a knight suit coming out. He had a mask on and had a Darkrai floating behind him. Ash grit his teeth and glared fiercely at the man…

"Ash, who is he."

"Tobias" Ash shouted.

….

 **Location: Hall of Origin**

 **(Original POV)**

I was sitting in the hall of origin forming a plan with the council, when a portal to the hall was opened. Sean calmly strut through the portal into the hall.

"Arceus, I know you are planning to go into his mindscape and I will allow you on one condition… You let me access his mindscape as well."

"How will YOU allow ME" I smirked.

"If you do not, I will had the Azure Flute to Shidea…"

"STOP!" I cut him off, "I will let you into his mindscape… Also Sean I do not believe that you would actually do such a thing."

He sighed, "Hey, don't blame me for being too predictable in the eyes of FREAKING GOD!"

I sweat-dropped at that and just shook my head at the grown man's childish behavior.

"Just don't distract the boy when I am telling him about the prophecy."

"Eh, I'll try." he said opening another portal, back to Mt. Silver to go train more with his pokemon, with his aura.

 **Location: Nimbasa City**

 **(Dawn POV)**

Ash and Tobias stood on opposite sides of the street, both of them getting in battle stance.

"GO DARKRAI" Tobias screamed out.

"C'MON DAHKNESS" Ash yelled calling Zoroark out.

It was almost as if Tobias was communicating with Darkrai through mindscape, because without Tobias ordering to do so Darkrai launched a Dark Void straight towards Zoroark.

"Dahkness dodge and use Swords Dance(A/N: I know he can't learn it.)"

Zoroark danced out of the way and started swinging illusionary swords into the air. At that moment when Zoroark got his ground, Darkrai used Nasty Plot followed by a very strong dark pulse.

"Dahkness, ready use our combo NIGHT HORIZON" Ash screamed out.

Zoroark has enveloped itself with a Psychic aura and Night Slash. The immense power glowed black destroying the ball of Darkness hitting Darkrai head on.

"Nice one Dahkness!" Ash called out into the smoke that was created from the collision.

When the smoke cleared, Zoroark and Darkrai were standing tall bleeding and bruised all over. The sidewalk has completely exploded creating a car sized crater….

The combo Zoroark had used had massive recoil but had done tons of damage to Darkrai.

"USELESS" Tobias screamed in a fit, "YOU ARE USELESS, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LEGENDARY, NOW GO AND FINISH THE JOB!"

Ash suddenly burst up in Aura and was extremely angered by Tobias.

"Dahkness use our most powerful combo, DARK KNIGHT EDGE!" he screamed out.

Zoroark turned golden and had purple aura surrounding it. When I looked closer it seemed as if his body was made with a golden armor that was doubled layered with black vines or tendrils with dark Purple Aura surrounding them. It seemed as if Zoroark was a golden dark knight. He used all the energy and crashed it into Darkrai. The resulting collision was so giant the entire block was destroyed and Zoroark came out unfazed with a fainted and almost dead Darkrai in his hands. Suddenly Zoroark lunged for Darkrai's Pokeball destroying it and liberating Darkrai from Tobias.

Tobias's face suddenly turned black…

"NOW I WILL USE THE POWER GIVEN TO ME BY THE KING: HIS MAJESTY SHIDEARIMASU!"

Ash buckled under the name being said. Tobias started growing into a monster like figure. His hands turned to claws and his feet into paws. His armor was unharmed, however his face had been replaced with the face of a demonic creature.

With a demonic roar in a extremely dark voice he yelled "GET UP KETCHUM AND GET READY TO DIE!"

He tossed out another Pokeball which contained a Latios who was extremely depressed and looked beaten up. It seemed as if it was almost trying to cry out for help when it narrowed its eyes at me.

Ash got up and looked tattered and bruised even though he was completely unharmed a few seconds ago. I tried to rush over to him and kiss all of his injuries, but a battle field dome had surrounded the block.

"I don't want anybody getting hurt so I put up a shield to protect the people of Nimbasa from the attacks."

I looked around and had noticed a crowd had formed and was watching the battle.

"Dahkness, do you think you can still battle?" Ash asked Zoroark.

When Zoroark nodded his head, Ash responded with a lopsided and depressed grin towards him.

"LATIOS USE MOONBLAST AND FINISH HIM OFF."

"C'mon Dahkness, use Psycho-Shift to direct the blast towards Latios." Ash called out.

Zoroark started to channel the blast towards Latios using a Telekinetic force. Right when the blast was about to strike, someone else's Pokemon got in the way….

* * *

 **WOW OK HERE IS THE VERY IMPORTANT THING EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ: ALSO SHIDEARIMASU IS BASICALLY ARCEUS'S BROTHER! HE IS MY OC AND HIS NAME IS JAPANESE FOR DEATH IS COMING :) !** _**So it is a quick backstory on Ash. Ash's dad is Sean an OC on my profile. He grew up with his aunt DELIA. (A/N: DELIA IS NOT HIS MOM, IN THIS FIC!) This Story takes place after Kalos where he loses the league. He is wanted by team Rocket and basically all the teams. HIS DAD AND MOM HE NEVER MET... he will soon though in the fic... VERY IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

 **LOTTA WORK cant lie this was one hard chapter to do because of the battle. Sorry this chapter did not have a lot of pearlshipping in it but I promise the chapter after this next one is going to be super fluffy and tons of pearlshipping. The fight bettween Ash and tobias. Part of the Lore about Shidearimasu is going to be shown next chapter. Stay tuned and R &R ;)**

 **Until Next time**

 **\- Mega**


	9. The Second Knight of Shinji Part 2

**Ok before you think I gave up on this story I just want to inform you that I had surgery with is why I took almost a month to upload this. This chapter is really bad and has no pearlshipping fluff but I can guaranty u that the next chapter will be amazing and OP. Anyways please read the authors note below.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own this plot line!**

* * *

 **(Dawn POV)**

A small black but strong Weavile jumped in the way and dissipated the attack with its claws. The trainer of the Weavile was a female Knight dressed in purple armor.

"Tobias, continue the battle, I just came to say hi and give you this." She said handing him a purple orb.

"Yes Ma'am" he responded and went back glaring at Ash as if that had never happened.

"Y-you, who are you?" Ash yelled.

"Why you don't remember me Ashie?" Then she was off. She teleported away with dark purple aura.

Ash was trembling and as white as a ghost. His eyes wide and his jaw fallen. He took a second to regain his composure.

"Shinji get prepared to eat my dust, Dahkness use Night Speed( Night slash and extreme speed)!" Ash yelled.

Zoroark raced along and crashed into Latios and then rushed back. He was so fast it seemed he was teleporting. Latios was glowing with purple energy and looked unfazed. The purple energy around it was probably due to the purple orb the woman handed him. The energy was so powerful than when it hit Zoroark, he recoiled backwards and starting to writhe in pain.

"DAHKNESS, I BELIEVE IN YOU, USE RECOVER." Ash cried out with a pale face.

A white light glowed around Zoroark healing his Health Points(HP). Suddenly Latios glowed with a dark gray light and a mysterious sign appeared above it.

"LATIOS, MEGA EVOLVE!" Tobias screamed out.

This mega evolution I have heard about it unlocks the true potential in Pokemon, how impressive it was when I first imagined it, but seeing it in the flesh was gruesome, it might be because the latios was also infected with the Dark Purple Orb, but it seemed as if his normal color was demented and much darker than usual. Also in comparison to normal Mega Latios, which I have seen it pictures, this was black instead of purple and his normal triangle on his wing was replaced with a skull. Finally the thing that scared me the most was its face, Latios's face was twisted in pain probably the side effect of the orb.

"Now you see the power of Mega Evolution, do you not ASH!" Tobias cried out.

"WE WILL STAND TALL AND WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ash cried out looking confident.

Tobias grinned brightly, "I know you can defeat me Ash unless…"

Suddenly Latios launched a **Black** Dragon Pulse straight at me. The aura shield that Ash had set up was torn and the attack was about to hit me. I shut my eyes waiting for the attack to come…. It never did. I opened my eyes and Ash was on the ground in front of me with his shirt torn, his body bleeding and smoking, and his cap decimated,

I shrieked, broke out into tears, and dropped to my knees holding him close to me.

His eyes fluttered open and he whispered, "Dawn, I will be fine, you need to go and run away, flee as far as you can."

"No, Ash, I r-refuse to abandon-you." I stuttered out still crying.

"Call out Cresselia,"

My eyes widened, how could he have known?!

"I found out when I saw the Pokeball on your belt, it was glowing purple and there was a wing in the shape of a crescent moon on its emblem which is the Mark of Cresselia." He muttered when he saw my confused look.

I got up and threw out Cresselia Pokeball.

"You really think a weak legendary like that can defeat my Latios." he smirked while Latios launched a Focus Blast at the Lunar Wing Pokemon.

Cresselia just cooed and dodged the attack. She launched a moonblast which struck Latios hurting him. Suddenly, she used Extreme Speed and got up next to Latios. She used Relic Song putting it to sleep.

Cresselia rushed away from the asleep Mega Pokemon and used heal pulse on Ash. While his shirt and cap were not healed, he stopped bleeding, his bruises disappeared, and got up easily.

"Thanks Cresselia, you saved our butts." Ash thanked Cresselia. She nodded her head and disappeared back into the Pokeball.

Ash gave me a kiss on the cheek and told Marshtomp to continue the battle with Latios.

"We will win and defeat you Tobias!"

"Then, come at me bro!" **(A/N: I had to do this XD)** he cried out.

Marshtomp seemingly rushed at Latios with a Ice Punch without Ash commanding it, and Ash was just standing still, looking very distant.

"Cresselia.. What is going on?" I transferred through the Mindscape.

" _Ash is communicating to Marshtomp with Aura, he is speaking directly into his mind."_

"Oh…" I muttered back closing the communication to my Mindscape.

In the real world the Ice Punch had landed and struck Latios causing it to recoil in pain and stagger back.

Marshtomp used its unsteadiness to launch two more Ice Punches. The second punch froze Latios causing it to stop moving. Marshtomp continued its barrage using Rock Slide and Ice Punch.

" _CRACK!"_ a loud sound echoed through the city block.

The ice on Latios had cracked and Marshtomp was being barraged by Dragon Pulses. Finally when the final attack was going to hit Marshtomp and finish him off there was a glow. It was not the same glow as evolution, it was a shielded glow and the Symbol of Arceus shined above Ash and Marshtomp. **(A/N: Arceus's Symbol is on this site: tinyurl dot com slash ArceusChurch replace the dot with . and slash with / it should work then :) if it doesn't work Please PM me XD)**

The area glowed gold and Marshtomp rushed at Latios.

"MARSHTOMP USE HYDRO NUCLEUS - FULL POWER!" Ash cried out.

The six portals opened around Marshtomp however this time they were glowing gold. The water torrents shot-out with a white color, smashing into Latios sending it flying, the attack was so strong that Latios slammed into the street instantly fainting. When the dust cleared, Marshtomp and Ash were panting and most of the city was destroyed with no casualties. When I looked back to Latios and Tobias, I found that they were gone and the orb that they were using was left behind. Ash whispered something to Marshtomp and then walked toward me.

 **(Ash POV)**

She was standing in all the rubble, just standing. Her beautiful eyes pierced mine. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. When I let go, I noticed the destruction behind me. Almost all the city was destroyed from the final attack. Damn… Only the gym and Pokemon Center and Subway were not reduced to rubble. Geez, Marshtomp needs to learn to put a damper on his power.

I looked at Dawn and noticed worry in her eyes.

"Dawn, it's fine, everything's ok."

"The f-ferris wheel, y-you s-said that t-they were underneath it and…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, they escaped other wise I would of felt their aura." I calmly replied unsure of this fact.

Then the world went dark and I collapsed...

* * *

 **Damn this chapter sucked, sorry again for the late upload :(**

 **I will update in 8-9 days cuz I have finals this week AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE TONS AND TONS OF PEARLSHIPPING PURE FLUFF! GIVE ME A REVIEW FOR MORE UPLOADS**

 **Quick thing I want a co-author for a pearlshipping story I have the plot set up . Give me a review telling me if you want to co with me! I will take the person who I want to work with the most if multiple people request :)**

 **I have finals this week so I might be 3-4 days late :(**

 **Please R &R**

 **XD**

 **\- Until next time, Mega**


	10. Be Somebody

**Pearlshipper4evar: I died writing this chapter. This is the longest fic I have ever written this chapter at least its like 8k words XD  
Sans the Skeleton: I agree. It took you 4evar to finish it.**

 **Pearlshipper4evar: Lets a-void the puns right now. I am scared of being swallowed by the void known as Dok...**

 **Sans the Skeleton: DON"T SPOIL THE STORY!**

 **Pearlshipper4evar: oh yeah but I am scared. But basically the reason I was so late is because this chapter took so long to write and my arm broke and my tooth chipped. And I had finals and a new awesome ANIME came out...**

 **Sans the Skeleton: Oh and before you say anything else. Someone PM'd you asking why ur nickname is mega, Because they though you stole it from Mega Pokemon.**

 **Pearlshipper4evar: It comes from Megaminx(Type of Rubix Cube GOOGLE IT), I can solve a Megaminx really fast so my original nickname was Megaminxsolver but then I shortened it to MegaSolver then to MegaSean now finally Mega... SO yeah...**

 **Sans: Mega doesn't own Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch or Pokemon! They go to their respective owners.**

 **Mega and Sans: ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _ **Chapter 8: Be Somebody**_

* * *

 **(Ash POV)**

A world of darkness… A world where life was devoid of and where only a chamber existed holding the most evil and dark of all creatures.

My mindscape was full of these dreams. I finally entered the chamber to see what it wanted from me. As soon as I entered, I noticed red chains surrounding a creature as black as death itself. I have never felt fear run so deep into my bones. The face so evil, my stomach wrenched in fear and I felt my life force being drained. As I slipped away back to my mindscape, I felt something or someone drag me out, rescuing me...

Then I was sent spiralling into a hall.

 **(Normal POV) (Ash's Dream!)**

He felt the world weigh down on his chest… As soon as they entered the corridor, his emotions would break. She entered…

"Welcome to the final corridor, until revival" He stated blankly.

"Get out of my way or face annihilation." She smirked.

"The power to hold two souls… I have a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change… Then everyone can be a good person if they just try…."

Silence filled the black chamber.

"Yes…" She replied.

Suddenly she gasped. "That is not what I was going to say."

"You have two souls in your body. Split from it and you will be spared. If you don't… You will not like what happens next. Just ask yourself this question, 'Do you want to have a bad time!'. He smirked from beneath his hood.

"Get out of my way old man!" She yelled stepping forward to see his face. His eyes were closed and he looked weary and tired. His skin was dark and tanned to a subtle brown. An black and grey Xtransceiver resided on his left wrist. Suddenly he moved his left hand into his pocket and held out his right arm completely straight with his palm facing downwards. His knees were bent and he was slouching in a relaxed position. His eyes opened and she gasped. His left eye was completely black with no trace of any other color in them. However his right eye was flashing different colors of the rainbow.

"Then you leave me no choice…" He whispered as moonlight illuminated his darkened face, "GET DUNKED ON!"

His right arm glowed with golden aura and he smirked. "Let me tell you something… By destruction of the host's soul the second soul hidden within the host's body, that supplies the weak host soul with energy, will be released freeing the dead second soul, I will bring her back to life!"

He raised his right arm above her head and the girl went flying up smashing into the steel ceiling.

CRACK!

Her arm had taken the blow and the bones in it cracked completely and shattered.

"I WILL TEACH YOU REAL PAIN!" He screamed, forcefully bringing his hand back to his side.

The girl's body followed his arms movement and smashed into the ground breaking her other arm.

"H-how.." She cried out in extreme pain.

"By pairing the movement of my hand with your body with the use of manipulating your and my aura, I can cause you to move to my will. You know, I honestly thought you would be a challenge, with that second soul of yours" He darkly chuckled.

His assault continued smashing her into the walls, the roof, and the ground; breaking her and her will.

His lazy expression and his laid back movement was astounding. Only his right arm moved as he slouched. She was slammed over and over and over again breaking her body and almost completely destroying her.

"You might be the true heroine of this world, but let me tell you something…. THE HERO NEVER WINS!"

He momentarily stopped his assault, and his eyes for a brief moment switched to his normal form before switching back. During that brief moment she saw the sadness in his eyes, it was beyond comprehension. The mental torture he must of faced to feel that way, but still stay stoic and emotionless. He was truly a master of hidden emotions.

"If you give up the second soul and set it free I will let you destroy this universe. Destroy spacetime for all I care, just let the soul be free and never harm it. You will be spared from this torture."

She thought about it for a moment. _No If I let this soul go I will be too weak and useless to free master and save the world from its torture. If he dies then the_ _ **VOID**_ _will be free of its torture. I can attack him when his guard is down. Yes let me tell him I will pretend to separate the souls._

"Fine I will separate the souls." I stated blankly.

He smirked and laughed as sunlight filtered in from outside into the dark hallway, "You know, it's a beautiful day outside…. The birds are chirping and flowers are blooming… On days like this, kids like you... **S** _h_ **o** _u_ **l** _d_ _ **b**_ e **b** _u_ **r** _n_ **i** _n_ **g i** _n_ **h** _e_ **l** _l_ **!** "

The hallway illuminated with a giant aura sphere that was so powerful even Rayquaza wouldn't be able to stand up to it. It was launched towards her broken bleeding body.

" **GET DUNKED ON YOU MEGALOMANIAC!"**

 _ **CRACK!**_

A sound resided through the cavern waking Ash from his 'dream'.

 **(Dawn POV)**

He was out of it for 3 days and finally today he woke up. When he collapsed, I rushed and took him to the Nimbasa city Pokemon Center, however due to the power outage from the explosion that destroyed the power plant, he couldn't be healed. Cresselia tried to wake him, but she failed. However, when he was about to slip from the clutches of life, a misty aura surrounded us and took him to the Castelia City Hospital. He was healed and rested. Then a man approached me and introduced himself as Sean Pinto.

 **(Normal POV)**

Ash woke up to find Dawn lying on top of him sleeping. Not having the heart to wake her he left her be. About ten minutes later, she woke up.

"Morning Dawn!" Ash said joyfully, momentarily forgetting about his dark dream!

Her face brightened up. "ASH! You are awake! I was so worried!"

"Where are we?" he questioned.

"Castelia City Hospital." She responded.

"How did we get all the way over here? I thought we were in Nimbasa?" he gaped.

"You were dying… This man saved your life by teleporting us here with his aura. He said he wants to meet you, he is quite mysterious he always kept his hood up while talking to me." She slowly and carefully spoke.

Suddenly mist clouded the room and the same hooded man appeared.

"Did you **mist** me" he chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot he also is obsessed with puns." Dawn mentioned.

Ash's eyes widened and he pulled Dawn behind him, "Y-you are the man from my dream, I will s-stop you and protect Dawn." He stuttered out with a white face.

"Kid, if I wanted to kill you you would be dead already, I could have left you for dead. Also what is this about a dream." He questioned removing his hood.

His tanned skin stood out in contrast to his black hair. However, on closer inspection, one would see that his hair was infact the darkest shade of brown without being black. His eyes were calculating and filled with an odd emotion. As if he had just a massive facade on, like a mask that concealed his emotions.

"Actually, don't tell me now. How about we meet 10 PM at the entrance Castelia City Gym, we can talk after your battle." With that he slowly walked out of the room.

Ash and Dawn left the hospital and wandered the streets of Castelia City finding a small hotel.

"Welcome to the Purazuma Hotel (A/N: I dare you to find out what Purazuma means and put translate it for me)" a male attendant joyfully stated, "We have keys for two separate rooms Madam, would you like it for 30% off." he continued explicitly looking at Dawn, ignoring Ash.

Ash's face grew to a dark red as he glared at the man. Dawn, unaware of the man's gestures or Ash's anger, said "Actually, we would like one room."

He gave them a key, not without glaring at Ash. Ash yanked Dawn away from him and plowed up the stairs into the room.

He quickly brought out a computer and opened up Google Chrome.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"Don't you think that guy was the least bit suspicious. I am trying to dig up information on him."

He quickly entered "Sean" into the search bar and immediately results for Shaun White, Sean Connery, Sean Pinto, and many more.

Ash narrowed the list down by pictures to Sean Pinto. According to Wikipedia his profile was deleted.

"SEE, Suspicious!"

"Actually, Ash they said that his profile is on the Pokemon National Trainers Website, as he did not want his information on Wikipedia." Dawn reasoned out, pointed out the fine text in the corner.

Ash squinted his eyes and noticed the redirection link. Clicking on it it took us to his trainer page.

Sean Pinto(Picture was shown of the same man):

Information: he defeated all gyms and champions, never lost a battle, sweeped all champions with one Pokemon and no setting up, married to … (the name was blurred out and unclickable), Desires a challenge, Strongest trainer on the planet to this day.

Bio: Unknown.

Pokemon: ?(Never Revealed), Swampert(Mega), Lucario(Mega), Zoroark, Metagross(Mega), Ampharos(Mega).

Title: The (only) Pokemon Master, Honorary Ranger, Aura Guardian, Aura Keeper.

Previous Occupations: Astrophysicist, Quantum Mechanics/Decoherence, Previous Champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola.

Number of visits to this page: 934,414,324,666,646,779

Ash stopped looking and turned around to look at Dawn. Her eyes were as wide as his and her mouth was dropped.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Ash screamed out, "HOW IS THIS GUY SO GOOD!"

"Ash! Don't swear!" Dawn firmly reprimanded still in a shocked trance.

"NO THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! HOW ON EARTH IS THAT MAN THE STRONGEST BATTLER ON EARTH!"

"Ash, calm down…" Dawn whispered into Ash's ear gently.

The said boy slowly heaved and panted as he let his anger out onto the squeezy stress ball Leaf bought for him 5 years ago. The poor ball that was supposed to be able to withstand mass amounts of pressure popped splatting plastic all over the floor.

Ash´s red face slowly turned back to normal excluding his twitching eyebrows.

"When we meet him tomorrow, I am going to pummel him and take his title of Pokemon Master!" Ash yelled to the room pumping his fist into the air.

"I am confident that you will win Ash, but I don't want you to get hurt." Dawn said with a twinge of doubt in her voice.

"What do you mean Dawn?" Ash questioned looking at his girlfriend.

"Well at least let's look at his battle videos." She said reasonably.

Ash turned back to the computer and scrolled down to the battle video section.

There were 5 featured battles on the page. The most viewed video was a battle against Champion Cynthia.

Ash clicked on the video and waited for it to finish buffering. A few seconds later the video began.

Sean was wearing the hoodie he met us in. It was blue with three pokemon on it, a Milotic, Darmanitan, and Victreebel. Underneath that there was a white spiky bubble with black words saying _**EXTREME**_. His arm was placed in his hoodie pocket and he had a very relaxed pose. However in this image he appeared to be much much much younger.

Ash narrowed his eyes skeptically at the age he appeared to be and paused the video. He scrolled down to find the date of the video, Year _2596 Month 9 Day 30._

"Wait… THIS WAS ALMOST 35 YEARS AGO!" Dawn exclaimed, causing Ash's jaw to drop

His age on the website was 48 so putting that into perspective he was 12 in this battle.

"He must have lost… No way a 12 year old became champion."

Ash went back and played the video. The battle started out with Sean and Cynthia on opposite sides of the battle field. The sound was muted however Cynthia had sent out a Spiritomb and Sean sent a Metang out. Cynthia appeared to laugh over her type advantage and Spiritomb used Shadow Ball.

The attack struck Metang straight out causing a dust cloud to form. Sean's expression or features did not change, however his appearance became more relaxed as he slouched down more with his knee caps loosening. When the dust cleared Metang came out unfazed and unmoved. It had the same creepy, bored, and featureless expression like Sean. Quickly Sean called out a command and Metang just forward landing a Iron head on Spiritomb. The attack smashed Spiritomb into the wall behind it. The wall shattered and Spiritomb appeared to be fainted. Sean and Metang continued with the same expression as they waited for Cynthia to call out her next Pokemon. She; however, was still focused on the collapsed wall. Her mouth was agape. Most of the audience fled to the other side of the auditorium which was behind Sean. They were less likely to get hit by pieces of the crumbling wall. Cynthia slowly recalled Spiritomb and tossed out Milotic. Sean switched out into an Ampharos, which was quite an obvious switch to most people. However the one odd thing was that when Ampharos was called out he had a purplish aura to him. However Ash just shrugged it off as a recording glitch, while Dawn looked at the small screen skeptically. Cynthia had Milotic use Earthquake on the supposed electric type Ampharos. Suddenly Ampharos used bounce, a move he should normally be unable to learn. Using bounce he successfully dodged Earthquake. Ampharos smashed into Milotic damaging the field creating a large crater in the center. In the center of the crater Milotic was fainted with its bleeding body in the center. Unlike Spiritomb which did not have blood or skin, Milotic was bruised all over and bleeding. Rocks were strewn everywhere from the collision with Ampharos standing there with a bored expression. The audience looked extremely surprised. Cynthia, the strongest Pokemon Trainer, was getting rinsed by a twelve year old. Cynthia quickly recalled Milotic and sent out Garchomp. Sean stayed in with Ampharos. Cynthia had Garchomp use Incandescent Rocks, a custom move that could never miss. Ampharos stood their and took the beating. When the attack landed Ampharos's sprite disappeared and was replaced with a Zoroark.

Ash and Dawn gasped. Sean had very similar Pokemon to Ash, and it was a very interesting decoy in terms of surprise.

Zoroark appeared unfazed by the attacks and rushed forward, under Sean's commands, using Foul Play. The attack completely blew parts of the field to oblivion. It appeared that Zoroark was wielding(A/N: Review if you see what I did there :3) a dark sword and was standing dead on top of Garchomp. Garchomp's body was ripped, it was bleeding from every pore in its body and the field was blown apart next to it. Most of the audience had fled from the stadium and Cynthia had taken a step back. Her face was scrambled as it switched between multiple emotions. All battle neither Sean or his Pokemon faces changed, even when they were attacking. They were remaining emotionless. It was scary, but also pacifying. Cynthia snapped out of it and recalled Garchomp. She sent out a Lucario. Sean followed in suit calling out his own Lucario. The fight ended once again with one shot from Sean's lucario while staying emotionless. The battle continued on with Sean winning. Every single one of Cynthia's Pokemon had been oneshotted everyone in the audience was shocked. Sean and his Pokemon were extremely happy with a look of pure joy on their faces. Someone was about to run up to Sean when the video ended.

Ash turned back to Dawn. Both of them had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"I think I am gonna go to sleep, do you want to join me." Ash weakly stated.

"Y-yeah…" Dawn muttered back.

A few moments later the lights were off and the two shocked adults were fast asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

Outside of the hotel Team Plasma was formulating a plan.

"This is our hotel, however the punk is inside with his girlfriend. We will burn it down, ok!"

The other grunts replied with a nod. They sent out a fire type Pokemon each. They were about to burn it down when a figure with a blue hoodie appeared in front of them and knocked them all unconscious with a swipe of his hand. A few seconds later the figure was gone along with the unconscious bodies.

* * *

 **(TIME SKIP - MORNING)**

Ash and Dawn awoke to Marshtomps yelling.

"WAKE UP YOU LOVESICK PUPPIES!"

Ash fell of the bed with a massive headache, while Dawn sat up rubbing her eyes, Marstomp, seeing that he had woken them up, went outside of the room to let them change out of their pajamas.

Ash entered the bathroom with his backpack to get dressed while Dawn could get dressed. They both brushed their teeth and packed their stuff.

They found Marshtomp waiting

"Hey guys, I found a neat breakfast buffet!"

"BUFFET! AWESOME!" Ash screamed into the air startling most of the pedestrians at the side.

He sprinted after Marshtomp into the confusing Castelia city streets. Dawn quickly boarded Togekiss and flew after them.

A few moments later, they were kicked out of the buffet place. Ash had eaten about 10 plates of food and was waiting for more.

"They have no right to treat customers like that!" he whined.

"Don't worry Ash it's fine," she consoled, "Hey weren't we supposed to meet Sean in front of the gym?! It's already 9:55"

"WHAT! Wait where is the gym?!" he face vaulted, "WHY IS CASTELIA SO CONFUSING!"

They dashed around the streets finding the pok **e** mon center. Inside Nurse Joy told them the directions to the Gym.

Ash and Dawn boarded Brav and flew to the gym reaching their at 9:59.

"Phew, we made it." Dawn said exasperatingly.

She and Ash faced the gym only to find Sean sleeping in front of the gym doors!

"Wait what…."

Ash face vaulted as he screamed, "WAKE UP! OLD MAN!"

Sean lazily opened one eye, "Oh it's you guys…"

"I am only 48, I am not old." he muttered.

"I have a few questions for you!"

"First I want to watch you in your Gym battle. Then we will go on a quest for the answers you seek."

Dawn broke out into a fit of giggles, while Ash silently fumed.

Ash slammed the gym door open to be greeted by a green house full of plants and bug pokemon. The wall was decorated with abstract paintings all signed by a man named Burgh.

Sean and Dawn followed from behind.

"Welcome welcome my challengers! This is my gy-" Burgh, the gym leader, froze when he saw Sean.

"What brings the greatest trainer to my gym!" he continued in his high pitched voice.

"Nothin much, just wanna see this young trainer and his battle style."

Burgh squinted his eyes, "Why does he get this honor, of all people."

"His father, one of my great friends, have requested it of me."

Ash turned slowly toward Sean, "My father…".

"Oh dear, I forgot Delia told you he died, we will talk after your gym battle."

Ash's raven eyes turned glassy as he stared at the hooded man. His face was not visible, but you could tell me was emotionless by the monotone in his voice.

He turned back to Burgh, "How did you know it was him, if you can't see his face."

"That hoodie is one of a kind. Every time a replica is attempted, it mysteriously disappears. Nobody has every seen Master-Senpai without it." he said with his stacato voice.

Dawn perked up, "Oh I thought he was just making a bad fashion statement." she said in merry peals of laughter.

Ash chuckled lightly and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Can you just start the battle and stop wasting my nap time!" Sean said in a lazy monotone.

"Sheesh, fine!" Ash entered the challenger box on one side.

The field was a green terrain with a white Pokeball shape in the center with a line running from the sides of it into the box.

Burgh sent out a Crustle leading Ash to send Darmanitan out.

"Crustle, use XScissor!"

"Damage dodge and light the field on fire with flamethrower to slow Crustle down."

Sean, who was almost asleep, suddenly perked up hearing Ash's command.

"You could say that Damage is doing a lot of damage to the field."

Ash's face vaulted at the pun while Dawn and Burgh chuckled.

"SHUT UP SEAN!"

"Use Charm, Damage!" Ash yelled out trying to lower Crustles attack.

The attack hit causing Crustle's attack to be significatly lowered.

"I guess Damage is so smokin' hot that even Crustle fell to his charm." Sean chuckled out.

Ash turned around, "SEAN STOP MAKING PUNS!"

"What are you going to do, are you going to pun-ish me."

"STAHP!"

"Are you going to put me in a pungeon?"

"..."

"Ok I am done, I am going to watch Damage do damage now."

Ash facepalmed as he saw Burgh and Dawn rolling with laughter at the plight of Ash.

"I thought you were on my side Dawn." He pouted.

"I-it's j-just t-too f-f-funny." She said gasping for air.

Ash turned around with a deadpan on his face and ordered Damage to use Fire Blast on Crustle.

Crustle who had already took a lot of damage from the fire could not handle it and fainted.

Burgh who was still laughing called out Leavanny.

The moment Leavanny entered the field fire struck it causing it to instantly faint due to its quad-weakness to fire.

Burgh instantly sobered up and called out his final Pokemon, a Heracross.

Heracross flew up avoiding the flames

"Use whirlwind to blow away the flames." Burgh yelled.

However the attack had the opposite effect and the flames grew.

"I guess Burgh really fanned the flames!" he called out.

However this time nobody laughed because the raging inferno was spreading past the field and was going to burn the gym down.

"NO MY GYM, MY PRECIOUS PAINTINGS!" Burgh yelled with his ridiculously high voice.

Suddenly Sean snapped out of his lazy stupor and waved his hands. A heavy wind blew through the area destroying the flames and causing most of the paintings to fall from their hooks. Luckily none of them were damaged except for the seared field which was charred.

Everybody was looking at Sean with a wide mouth.

"WHAT?! Finish your battle already!" he said with a monotone

They continued looking at him.

"Stop staring at me!" he called out in his lazy monotone.

Ash and Burgh snapped back to the battle as Dawn continued cheering for Ash.

Normally Dawn would wear a cheer outfit for Ash's major battles, however this time she wasn't because she was confident with Ash's capabilities.

Heracross went in for a risky Close Combat.

"Damage use our signature move, FLAMING CROSSBOW!"

Darmanitan formed a crossbow and fired a barrage of fire in the shape of arrows at Heracross. 5 arrows struck Heracross putting him out of commision causing him to faint.

"NICE ONE, DAMAGE!" Ash cried out!

"Well that was a fun match my friend! Here as proof of your victory I give you the Insect badge." he said in his ridiculous voice.

Dawn started to run down the steps to congratulate Ash when she tripped on the steps. Sean caught her by the arm and said, "Careful, can't have you falling for me."

If his hood was off then Dawn would of caught his half wink and a silent chuckle.(A/N: Don't worry this isn't a Love Triangle)

Sean straightened her up and let her run towards Ash. She hugged Ash tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

' _So it appears that they are dating, hmmmm, this is an issue. I must test how much she loves him. He can't become heartbroken, if he does then Dokokashira... Hmmmm this is worse than I thought.'_ Sean thought to himself.

"Old Man, are you coming!" Ash yelled. He and Dawn were waiting at the exit for him to follow.

"Yeah, One Sec!"

He jumped down from the top of the flight of stairs where the audience seats were and landing safely on the bottom, without having his hood fall off.

He walked over to wear Ash and Dawn were with a very relaxed pose. His hands were in his pockets and he had an arched back. Not a single piece of skin showed on him due to his hoodie and jet black jeans. He walked up to them.

"Say, I know this excellent cafe we could go to so we can celebrate Ash's victory, it'll be on me!"

"YEAH!" Ash yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"You realize that Ash eats a ton right, unless it's a buffet your wallet will emptied out."

"I think I will be fine." He said with his usual monotone.

"Whatever you say!" Dawn said with a smirk.

Sean led them into a narrow alley. A couple of men were smoking and a few of them were passed out. They passed garbage bin to find a small humble cafe.

Sean entered with Ash and Dawn following him and a female waitress approached them.

"Welcome Mr. Master."

"That probably is the most redundant thing anybody has ever said to me…" he replied blankly with a deadpan.

"I am sorry Mr. Sean."

"Sean is just fine." He replied.

"Ok Mr. Sean."

Sean facepalmed while Dawn giggled in the corner. Ash smirked at the man's plight.

"Just get us seated!"

"Yes, Mr. Sean."

The waitress gave them a booth where they could sit and talk.

"I would like to order three Deluxe Edition Mega Course Meals."

"Yes, Mr. Sean."

The waitress stalked away.

"So while we wait, I am sure you must have some questions." Sean said.

"Yeah! How do you know my dad! He is dead!" Ash said with a slight sniffle.

"Aunt Delia lied to you… She was trying to keep you safe. That is all I will say on the matter."

"Fine, next question! When can I meet Dad and Mom." Ash replied.

Sean's shoulders tensed when Ash had said mom…

"You already have…"

"Wait what?"

"When you were born you met them!" Sean said in a deadpan voice. Dawn fell off her chair and Ash grumbled at the floor. Dawn quickly got back up.

"Why don't you take off your hood?" Dawn quickly said.

"My identity…" He blatantly replied.

"EVERYBODY FRIGGIN KNOWS THAT YOU WEAR THAT HOODIE!" Ash screamed out.

"Chill or you might turn into a super Volcano, I am pretty sure Dawn would prefer to date a popsicle than a hot fudge. If you know what I mean." Sean said in his ever present monotone.

Dawn's face invented a new shade of red as Ash sputtered, trying to form a coherent response to the witty remark.

Silence ensued…

"Anyways let's continue to the next question." Sean said ending the embarrassing silence.

Ash and Dawn regained their composure and continued.

"So how old was Cynthia when you beat her."

"22."

"Oh and one more question from me, what is Quantum Decoherence?"

"It's the loss of phase angles in the components of a system. It outlines the laws of Space Time."

"Yeah… I have no idea what that means…." Ash deadpanned.

"And I thought you would be smart…" Sean muttered so softly that only Dawn could hear it.

Dawn burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" Ash questioned with a somber look on his face.

Dawn glanced at Sean and back at Ash, "Nothing sweetie, just remember something from before."

Sean snorted from under his hood and Ash glanced at him.

"Just clearing my nose…" He said blankly.

"Oh…." Ash nodded skeptically, "Anyways… How do we know we can trust you?"

"Call out Cresselia…" Sean said in his everpresent monotone.

"Wait how do you…"

"I said call her out!" Sean repeated.

"In a public area?"

"Its fine. Just do what I said."

Dawn removed the sparkling purple Pokeball and tossed it out.

"Mr. Pinto, it is very humbling to be in your presence…" Cresellia said bowing her head down to Sean.

"Cresselia, how many times do I have to tell you…. I am a friend not a king!" He said, "Please revert back into informal speech, as I prefer it."

"I apologise, Mr. Pinto."

Sean's sleeve, which was wrapped around his hand, facepalmed.

"Anyways, can you prove to these young children that they can trust me!"

"Don't worry Ms and Mr. Ketchum, he is perfectly trust worthy."

"More like Purrfectly trust worthy.. Wait you have to CAT be KITTEN me now! You two are married" Sean said blankly..

"We aren't married… yet…" Ash muttered causing Dawn to blush in a deep shade of crimsion.

"Anyways, meow your doing Cresselia. Wait, I need to stop the cat puns like right meow!"

"Great, Mr. Pinto. How are you?" she said in an angelic.

"I feel, dark, destructive, demonic, devilish, diarrhea, doom-like, dreadful, dead, dying, discouraged, demented, dystopiatic, disturbed, and despotic. But besides that I am doing good today." He said with a bored tone. Ash and Dawn's eyes widened as Cresselia merely chuckled

"Good to see you doing well, Mr. Pinto!" Cresselia continued with a low hum to her voice.

"Can you two stop…" Dawn said recalling Cresselia,

"Dawn, you know how Mega Latios, which was owned by Tobias, was evil. What if Cresselia was evil like that specific Latios?!" Ash whispered into Dawn's ear.

"NO… First of all, Pokemon are never evil. It is the trainer who makes them. Pokemon cannot have greed, darkness, or manipulative feelings. It is all the trainer!" Sean said, in his everpresent monotone, overhearing the conversation, "Cresselia also saved your friggin life and you still doubt her!"

Ash and Dawn could almost see the glare from underneath his hood. Suddenly a bright blue light shined from under his hood. After a few seconds he stopped ranting and the light faded.

It was eerie to say the least…

"I trust you, Sean." Dawn said quietly putting her hand on top of Ash's.

"Thank you…" He muttered.

"Well that makes on of us…" Ash muttered, "Wait, What do you plan on doing with us anyways."

"I plan on training both of you in strength."

Ash burst out laughing, "You… train me! I am many tmes stronger than you!" Ash boasted.

"You are stronger than me…" Sean got out of his seat and yelled, "Now you have gone and got my hopes up… I want a challenge… No… I NEED A CHALLENGE! We will fight after the meal."

Suddenly the waitress came back, with three massively stacked plates, prompting Sean to sit back down. Each plate was big… They were stacked extremely high with layers.

First there was raw apple slices at the bottom, on top was a salad followed by a steak. On top of the steak was pulled pork and on top of that was miso. Over that was arugla salad with paramason grated over it. Then on top their was another steak with a sunny-side egg on top. Finally followed by that was a chocolate cake with frosting and a cherry on top.

"WHY ON EARTH IS THIS SO BIG!" Dawn yelled in surprise.

"You told me Ash eats a lot… So I presumed…." Sean trailed off, "Anyways dig in, anything unfinished we will pack up to take on the road."

Ash and Sean vigorusly dove in finishing the plate in almost 5 and 3 minutes, respectfully.

"Damn it! How did you out speed me." Ash said.

"Lets just say, I was steak-a-fied!" Sean said in monotone.(A/N: Ok no more saying he is in monotone from now on I will just tell you guys if he isn't in monotone, otherwise he is always even when he yells..XD)

"That was terrible…."

They glanced over at dawn who was still eating the cake at the top.

"Hurry up Dawn!" Ash yelled.

"I can't eat anymore this is too much." She grumbled.

"Fine, let me call the waitress." Sean said.

A few minutes later Ash and Sean were at opposite sides of Castelia Garden and getting ready to battle.

"Wait Sean! You forgot to pay!" Dawn called out.

"No need, I own the restraunt, I bought it because then they can serve a ton of food to me for free!" he said.

Ash and Dawn dead-panned at the grown-mans statement. Ash got ready to fight.

"Do you want to do a Pokemon Battle first or a Keeper Battle?"

"What on earth is a Keeper Battle?" Ash asked.

"Basically an aura battle bettween two Aura Keepers."

"Oh… uh… Pokemon battle first."

"Alright." Sean said prompting Ash to toss out Damage.

Sean then threw out a Pokeball reveling a very very fast moving purple Pokemon. It was going so fast, it was almost impossible to see.

"Damage! Use flamethrower!"

The attack appeared to hit the Pokemon spot on; however, on closer inspection, Damage had hit the Pokemon's after image because it was moving so fast. Suddenly, the said Pokemon smashed into Damage knocking him out in one blow.

"I thought you were strong! I really hope you are strong in our Aura Keeper battle." Sean smirked.

The entire Pokemon battle consisted of Ash throwing out a Pokemon and it getting one-shotted by the Purple Pokemon. When the battle was over, Ash was glaring at Sean with sheer intensity.

"Now let us begin out Aura Keeper fight." Sean said.

Ash and he approched on opposite sides of the field. Sean stood still and motionless with his arms in his pocket. His hood remained on while he slouched backwards. Ash; however, was standing tall in a ready position.

"Begin!" Dawn called from the sidelines.

Ash charged up his fist with Aura and smashed it into Sean's hooded face. The impact would of normally broke concrete, unfortunately for Ash, the attack struck a sort of Aura shield which was less than a milimeter away from Sean's skin.

Sean, remained in that position; however, Ash started to glow with a red Aura that did not belong to him. When Ash's fist landed, Dawn was sure that Sean would of fainted, however when she saw Ash recoil screaming in pain with bloody knuckles, she could not help but wonder about the power the hooded man contained.

Ash's movement slowed because of the red aura and he appeared to become more tired with each step. He launched a Aura Sphere at Sean, which randomly stopped mid-air and hurled straight into the air with almost power almost tenfold from the original. Ash collapsed due to the sheer strain on his body from the red aura, causing Sean to snap out of his lazy and laid back stupor to go check on him. Ash was panting heavily and in no conditition to fight.

"The Match goes to Sean!" Dawn called out before running over to Ash's side.

"What did you do to him?!" She asked.

"I simply absorbed his Aura, don't worry it should refill in 2 to 3 hours." He continued calmly.

" I t-tru-s-st you S-Sean." Ash weakly muttered out before passing out.

Dawn gave a weak smile as Sean picked Ash up and carried him towards the Castelia City Pokemon Center, leaving Castelia Garden.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Ash woke up to the smell of Violets. Dawn was lying next to him on a hospital bed. In the corner, Sean was sleeping with his hood up. Ash crawled out of bed, careful to not wake Dawn. He walked over to Sean and shook him awake.

"Hey Sean, I want to talk to you privately."

"Sure. But never ever wake me up… I'll wake up on my own next time." He whispered.

The two men silently walked out of the room and entered the Hospital Cafe. They took a seat.

"I want you to do me a favor." Ash said.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later in Professor Oaks Lab**

"RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL." A computer rang. Gary Oak picked it up.

"Yeah hey Ash!"

For about 3 minutes they conversed and then Gary turned of the computer with a smile on his face.

"Hey Leaf, how would you like to go to Castelia City in the Unova Region." He said with a smirk.

"What is in it for me?" She countered.

"You can meet Ash and Dawn, also I heard they got together."

Leaf squealed in surprise before saying, "I'll meet you at the airport in 10 minutes. How long is the flight."

"About 50 to 60 minutes depending on wind pressure."

"Awesome" the girl said before leaving the lab.

* * *

 **1 HR Later Unova Region With Sean and Ash**

"Ok, Ash, I got the stage ready? Is your friend coming?"

"Yeah he and my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah Leaf Green, she grew up with me like a sister. She is 18 years old."

"Oh…." he responded with confusion layered in his voice.

Suddenly Ash's face lit up and he started to jump up and down happily, "YOU SHOWED AN EMOTION! YOU SHOWED AN EMOTION!"

"I don't remark to such unintellegence." he stated blankly.

"Shut up, you showed an emotion."

"I didn't show an emotion I emulated an emotion." He said before stalking off.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open.

"My my is that you Ashie-boy?" Gary questioned from the door.

Ash grit his teeth and replied with a grimice to his voice, "The one and only Mr. Gary I have ten badges out of eight Oak."

From behind Gary, Leaf burst into laughter.

"Its not funny!" Gary remarked.

"It is too Oak."

"NO IT ISN'T GREEN!"

"IT IS OAK!"

"Can you two shut up, I am trying to sleep." Sean called from the very back of the room where shadows covered him..

"Who are you?" Gary called back.

"He is the Pokemon Master, Sean." Ash said.

Gary and Leaf's eyes widened. Suddenly Gary got out a flashlight and shined it at Sean revealing a tall man lying down with his hoodie on. His hood remained on while he slept.

"OH MY ARCEUS! ITS YOU! I BECAME A POKEMON TRAINER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gary screamed.

"If you don't stop yelling or shining that light on me, I will be forced to kill you."

"I am sorry Sean-sama."

"Sean is just fine."

"Yes Mr. Sean."

Sean let out a sigh before turning over so the light hit his back.

"Anyways… Dawn is upstairs sleeping. While we get everything ready, can you distract her, Leaf?"

"Sure" the girl said before running upstairs to greet her friend.

"Awesome."

Upstairs, Leaf shook Dawn awake.

"What is it Ash?" Dawn said lethargically.

"Its your friend, Leaf."

Suddenly Dawn snapped awake and noticed Leaf.

"HOLY SH*T, Its you Leaf?! B-b-but h-how?" She said quickly losing her lethargic demenor.

"It doesn't matter, get dressed I wanna check Castelia City out with you."

"What about Ash and Sean."

"Don't worry Gary and them are going to train I believe, not too sure, but it doesn't matter we can relax today!"

"Alright lets go."

Dawn entered the bathroom and quickly got dressed into her normal clothing. She and Leaf exited throught the back enterance so Dawn would not see what they were planning.

Meanwhile…

"Lets start practicing. Oh and Ketchum…"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me after this one."

"Nah I'll pack you back by getting Leaf and you together."

"I don't like her."

"Keep tellin' yourself that." He smirked.

"Just shut up you two." Sean said with a blank demenoir.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP 9:30 PM**

"That was fun, I would love to do it again Leaf!" Dawn said.

The two had gone through Castelia shopping, eating, and playing video games inside the nintendo building.

"I have an idea of where we can go next!" Leaf said.

"Can we go to KFC!"

"Wait, what?!"

"KFC - Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

"Whats Kentucky?!"

"Oh… I heard Sean talk about it. I think he broke the fourth wall…"

"Uh… Anyways I want to go to this concert!"

"We have no money."

"We can get in for free!"

"NO Leaf, I know how much of a trickster you are. I refuse to sneak in by any manner."

"Its a free concert!"

"Oh… Well in that case lets go!"

"Awesome.

* * *

The two girls entered a concert hall to find it empty save for the red curtain at the theater stage.

"Where is everybody?" Dawn asked.

"One second." Leaf got on her phone and said, "She is here."

Suddenly the curtain opened to reveal Ash holding a guitar with a mic, Sean in the background(with his hood on) with his hand hovering over a piano, and Gary with Drums.

"Ash! What are you doing?" Dawn called out.

Ash ignored it and said, "This song goes out to the Dawn of my Day and the Diamond of the world."

Suddenly they started playing their respective instruments in harmony with Ash singing.

* * *

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am

I remember where it all began so clearly

* * *

Ash was singing in a perfect tune and it sounded amazing. Sean was sitting there in his lazy stupor playing the piano while Gary was playing the drums with an obvious joyful mentality.

* * *

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way

And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound

A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire

You're the only one who knows who I really am.

* * *

Ash was pointing at Dawn with one hand while struming the guitar with one hand. The song was absolutely perfect with none of them making a mistake.

* * *

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are.

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far.

And we're all see through, just like glass

And we can shatter just as fast

That light's been burned out for a while,

I still see it every time I pass

It was lost in the corners of my mind,

Behind a box of reasons why

I never doubted it was there,

It just took a little time to find and even when…

* * *

By now Dawn's eyes were littered with tears of joy while Leaf was smirking watching her friend breakdown. The things Ash was willing to do for her.

* * *

I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way

And you create in me something I would've never seen

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you in me

After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound

A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me

And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire

You're the only one who knows who I really am

* * *

Ash looking at Dawn with all intention in his heart. From underneath Sean's hood a small blue light was flickering, not that anyone noticed though.

* * *

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are

We all wanna be somebody, we're willing to go but not that far

I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times

When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door

So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me

* * *

Ash finished the song running up to Dawn. Her arms were wide open and her face was glistening with tears.

"Dawn you helped me be somebody. I don't know what I would be able to do without you."

"I love you Ash…"

"So do I."

The blue light underneath Sean's hood faded.

* * *

 **Pearlshipper4evar: SO quick question Do you guys want slow updates like once a month but with 5k words plus or weekly updates with 1k words or less.**

 **Sans the Skeleton: Yeah leave it in a review! Reviews really keep Mega going.**

 **Pearlshipper4evar. Yeah...**

 **Also OBLIVIONWIELDER AND I HAVE RECIEVED 20 #PEARLWIELDERS WE WILL BEGIN WORKING ON OUR NEXT STORY SOON! ALSO TO EVERYBODY I AM COLLABORATING WITH, I AM SORRY I HAVE HAD TO TAKE A BREAK BECAUSE OF MY ARM, I WILL CONTINUE WORKING ON THE STORY STARTING NEXT WEEK!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Mega!**


End file.
